A Stolen Kiss
by Wynora
Summary: One single innocent kiss can mean the world to someone. Another Goku & ChiChi get together fic, set in the DB timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello all! I have finally given myself the opportunity to post the first chapter of this little A/U story I have started to write since a few months ago. I at first didn't want to post it until it was finished, but… I thought, after watching for a while, this couple needs a lot of attention. The story section belonging to G/CC is not that frequently updated and for the sake of all the fans WE NEED MORE STORIES!!

So here ya go!

About the story; another take on of how Goku and ChiChi could have gotten together. I have once started a different story named 'Something Different', wanting to make another romantic fluffy story involving them getting together (Let's face it, stories in which our favourite couple comes together always excites me the most.). As you may notice, I have kept the story line of DB in tact as much as possible, just didn't have them meet each other until the Red Ribbon Army saga. The rest of the story will continue up around their teen years… more then that I won't tell, you'll just have to wait and see!

I tried to keep Goku and the rest of the characters in character as much as I could, I just love playing around with his naivety and try to see the world through his eyes. One thing's for sure though, the world seems a lot brighter when you look through the eyes of our number one hero. This is my attempt into writing in the DB world, keep it as DB-like as possible and still have a little romance hiding in the corners around the story.

And last but not least, I would like to tell you all that when I first wrote this story, I wrote it as a gift for my long time friend Gosha. Even though I am pretty much late, this story has taken up a lot of my writing time and I have tried my out most to make this story something she'll love and actually cherish for hopefully, many years to come! Love ya Kiddo!

Enough with the sappiness and onto the story! XD

**Rating: **PG – 13  
**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure  
**Summary: **One never forgets their first kiss, Goku is no different. Even though the kiss he had been given, wasn't even meant for his lips.

* * *

**A Stolen Kiss  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter one; The Little Pink Smudge**

"I will not sit by and let this meaningless terrorizing army take over my kingdom!" the large voice belonging to the Ox King bellowed through his mighty castle. The whole castle trembled by the mere sound of his voice causing people in it and around it to scream out of fright.

"General Red may consider this kingdom as a tiny worthless village, but I, the Ox King will not sit back and let him destroy it!" he voice continued, "He has not yet seen my fury!"

"But sir…" a servant of the castle asked his eyes wide with shock as he scrambled himself up from the marbled floor, "The Red Ribbon Army shall destroy those who will not give in to their biddings." The large shadow over shadowed the tiny man, the King bent over and once his large head was close enough to the tiny man he growled, "Then he hasn't met the power of my fist." He said in a low yet strong voice.

The man gulped, "T-then… what are you going to do Sire?" asked the man in fright.

The Ox King stood up tall and glared, "I am going to crush his little army like the little insects they truly are." He took large strong steps towards the window his eyes roaming over the tiny village that lay at the foot of the fire mountain. His castle was built up in the shadow of the fire mountain giving him an excellent view over the village that he ruled over.

The village, or (as everyone living in the village preferred to call their lands) better yet, the Kingdom, held the proud name of the Ox Kingdom, named after the giant man himself. After the death of his beloved wife he had began to dedicate his life, his everything to build up the tiny village. To make it stronger, to protect it and to support it in many kind of ways.

In their gratitude the villagers had built him the largest castle he had ever seen and named their own village after him, proclaiming the Ox King as truly their king.

And now he stood there, watching over his village knowing a great threat was coming up. He did not want to see all of his or better yet all of the villager's hard work getting smashed into a thousand of pieces…

He would not allow that to happen.

"S-sire?" the same servant walked up to him, the man was not afraid of his king, he knew better. However, the threat that overshadowed the tiny kingdom belonging to the Ox King was more of the reason that caused his voice to shake, his knees to wobble right underneath him. The Red Ribbon Army was trying to take complete control of most of the lands, the Ox Kingdom happened to be just one of the many small kingdoms that were seated in these parts of lands.

Other villages, cities and even stronger Kingdoms who had not given up their lands to the Red Ribbon Army had been completely destroyed. Only a few had lived to tell the tale.

Now the Red Ribbon Army had their eyes set on the Ox Kingdom. They would demand that the tiny kingdom would give them shelter, food and money. But the villagers and the Ox King knew better, they would not just give up their food and money or any form of space. The soldiers were horrendous, stories from the villages that had been taken over had told them enough about this. Even refugees from these villages had been taken in to the Ox Kingdom for protection.

The stories were horrifying; nothing would be left in tact between their great walls. Homes would be destroyed, women would be attacked and men would either be brutally murdered or enslaved.

The wobbling servant of the Ox King looked at his king; he knew their king would stand tall against the army. He knew he would fight for his kingdom, little or not, he would fight for his people.

But… the tiny servant feared for the life of his king … the army was large and it wasn't going to be easy to knock out ten tanks. Not even for his king.

"Where's my daughter?" the king's strong voice shook the servant out his thoughts, "Outside in the gardens sire."

"Get some fighters to guard her," the king ordered, "Do not let them leave her out of their sight!"

--

By the edge of the great Ox Kingdom, right outside one of the walls you could hear some scribbling and scrabbling of tiny feet against the stone wall, a child trying her outmost to climb up the smooth wall and reach the other side of it.

"Stupid branches…" the child whispered as pink gloved fingers reached the top of the wall. Short lived seconds passed and slowly but surely you could see the focused and struggling face belonging to the girl reaching up. Her tongue sticking out and her tiny face was in a pure shade of red.

She gave it all her might to hoist herself over the wall and once she had finally managed to get the rest of her body on top of it. She hastily looked behind her, and then turned her head to what lay outside of the large walls.

With one deep breath, she closed her eyes and practically tossed herself off the high wall.

"Oef!!" the girl landed on her feet, however failed into keeping her balance and fell face forward in to the mud. "Ewww…" she whined and sat up straight her pink gloved hands quickly slapped against her face while her mouth hurriedly spit out the whole chunk of mud it had just concealed.

Once she was done she stood up and placed her fists on her hips, a victorious smile lingered on her with mud smudged face. "Hah, try to catch me now…" she said and quickly made a turn, running straight in to the forest.

"What do you mean you lost her?!" the Ox King yelled through the castle his loud voice causing several walls to crack.

A guard bowed in front of his king, "I-I have sent our best men to go out and find her. Some are looking in the village; others are heading in to the forest."

"In to the forest?! You let her go –that- far?!"

The soldier nodded his head, still resting on his knees as droplets of cold sweat fell on the marbled floor.

"You better get her back, or you'll become my personal living punch bag!"

"Y-yes sire." The man said and jumped to his feet rushing out of the castle and straight in to the forest.

The Ox King narrowed his eyes and turned around, grabbing his infamous Ox helmet. "Sire?" one of the servants asked, "I will not allow my daughter to get hurt. If I must, I'll get her myself." The Ox King said and placed his helmet on top of his head. Narrowing his eyes he sighed and ran as quickly as he could to the exit of his castle and straight in to the forest.

Little did he care about at that moment that by his sudden outburst and rush, the whole castle one again shook about. Nor did he notice that for once, a part of the lower ceilings finally broke and fell apart right on top of the marbled floor.

--

"This just isn't far." Goku pouted while sitting on his Nimbus cloud hovering through the air. His eyes constant on the lands below him, searching and scanning for a certain trio he had faced not to long ago.

It had been a long time since he had last held his Grandfather's four star Dragonball. He had gone out in search for the fourth star Dragonball for several days now. With the help of Bulma's radar he began his quest only to stumble up on Pilaf and his henchmen right away. They had tried to snatch the Dragonball he was tracking right from underneath his nose. He chased them, they chased him and stole pretty much everything of value they could.

This time however he had gained in up on them and in some weird freak accident Pilaf had fallen out of his gigantic flying machine. Goku saved him of course only on one condition, he would give him the Dragonball he had in his possession.

The tiny blue emperor had agreed and after waiting patiently they had handed him the Dragonball, wrapped up in a white towel and immediately rushed off the moment he held it in his hand.

Little did Goku know it was a fake until it was to late… by the time he unwrapped the little ball it burst in to a thousand little shards.

Goku knew that a Dragonball was pretty much unbreakable, so he realized the emperor had fooled him with a fake one.

"He just broke his promise…" Goku mumbled his eyes still scanning the surrounding to which Nimbus was taking him. By now he decided to use the radar to take him to the next Dragonball and not stop until he found his grandfather's Dragonball. On the way he would face Pilaf again and ask for the real Dragonball he kept to himself.

Unbeknownst to the young boy and his cloud, a few miles away from them was a tiny Kingdom located at the bottom of a mountain named Fire Mountain. Right in the forest surrounding the tiny village a young girl was running as fast as she could, she had reached the stretched out lands that lay at the end of the forest.

And as quickly as her tiny feet could take here she was rushing over the sandy lands.

Goku looked down and saw something that appeared to be a pink smudge rushing over the fields below him. He raised his eyebrow in wonder, "What is that?!" he wondered out loud and tossed the Dragonball radar aside. His previous thoughts already forgotten.

His cloud instantly understood its rider's thoughts and made a turn, slowly descending down to the lands below them and hovered over the moving smudge.

"Hey… that must be a girl!" Goku exclaimed, gleaming with pride of himself for finally knowing the difference between boys and girls. With a wide grin on his face he leaned over his cloud a little further, this sending another message to the yellow Nimbus which descended down further, now nearing to her head level.

The girl kept on running, a blue helmet covering her head and a pink cape flying behind her. Her long black hair reaching right from underneath the helmet, her eyes fixated on what lay up a head of her.

Goku blinked, keeping silent for a few moments as his cloud kept up in the same speed the young girl was running.

"Hey! What ar-" he was silenced by a loud scream coming from the girl who jumped up in to the air. Her scream stretching over the lands and Goku quickly covered his young sensitive ears.

"Why did you ye-" Goku asked puzzled and looked at her… wait… where was she?

"Hey! Wait up!" Goku jumped on top of his cloud and Nimbus quickly flew up behind her. "Wait!" Goku yelled at the girl, "Get away from me!!" the girl screamed and tried to run faster. But it seemed Nimbus had no difficulties to keep up with her as it lazily floated right next to her.

"I just wanted to know why you were running!" he exclaimed.

She screamed another time and jumped up, "What's wrong with you?!" Goku asked still yelling.

"You just get away from meee!!' she screeched causing Goku to cover his ears yet again.

"Why?! I am not doing anything wrong!!"

The girl didn't respond and was getting more and more annoyed, rather then scared, of him still chasing her down. "So where are you going?!"

She finally stopped dead in her tracks, causing Nimbus to fly a little out bounds. "Whoa!" Goku yelled and pulled to a sudden stop. He looked at the young girl, who was now bending over trying to regain her breathing. He turned back to the young girl with a cheesy grin. "Finally, you're a fast runner."

"Who…are…you?" she managed to ask in between her haste breathing.

He sat down and waved at her, "My name is Goku."

"I am ChiChi…" she mumbled, eying the cloud but not finding the strength to even muster the simple question of.

What in the world is that thing?

It stayed quiet for a while between the youngsters, other then the breathing of the young girl and the yawning coming from the boy on his strange looking cloud… to ChiChi it was strange of course.

"So, you're a girl?!" Goku suddenly said eagerly, nearly causing ChiChi to fall over.

"Of course I am a girl!" she shrieked, "What makes you think I am not?!"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno… everyone looks the s-"

"What?! You think boys would walk around in pink clothes?" she asked him ridiculously.

He kept silent for a while, pondering, "I guess not…" trying to imagine himself wearing pink. He didn't really like the colour all that much.

"I thought so too!" the girl said, crossing her arms and turning her back at him.

Nimbus flew around her so she would face him, "I am sorry, you I-" he blinked, she suddenly had a very odd look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" Goku asked puzzled, cocking his head slightly.

"T-th-… Beh-" she pointed up, her pink gloved finger was shaking feverishly and her previous red face was now suddenly as pale as snow.

"What?"

He turned around only to be met face to face with a T – Rex. "Whoa!" he let out but before he could do anything the giant moved forward, his mouth wide open. ChiChi screamed in fright as she saw Goku jump up to the last minute away from the large teeth.

The T – Rex quickly regained itself and his eyes landed on the tiny girl in front of him, "Ahh!" she screamed on the top of her lungs and again took a run for it. The beast following her closely his rapid steps causing the ground to shake up and down, "Some one get him away from me!!" she screamed already forgetting about the boy she had just met.

As she ran a huge shadow appeared right over her, the giant was close enough she could feel its saliva dripping on top of her shoulders. She slightly turned around and saw the giant lunging its' large head towards her, she screamed again and shut her eyes, her feet still running yet her head preparing herself for the horrible and not to mention painful fate that lay a head of her.

But nothing happened, she opened her eyes her feet tripped over a rock and as she landed she felt the whole ground shaking about. Refusing to open her eyes as her heart slammed heavily against her chest.

Nothing…

She sat up straight, turned around and felt all the air slip straight out of her lungs.

Just a few inches removed from her, lay the giant T-rex… dead.

And straight on top of the T-rex stood the boy she had just met. His arms crossed and that same cheesy grin plastered on his face. "I guess it's time for lunch ey?!"

This is where the young girl knew she had just seen it all.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : I know, weird and odd or what not. Just bear with this little author now….and wait the next chapter, I do like to believe it would be worth the wait… truly. (smiles nervously)

Please, read and review people, always nice to know what one thinks of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Do not own DB/Z

**Chapter two; The New Guard?**

* * *

The Ox King's large feet ran through the forest with much ease, slamming every large tree that stood on his path away as if they were tiny branches sticking out of the ground. "ChiChi?!" his loud voice yelled. Yet there was no reply, he scanned his surroundings and could hear the smaller feet of his guards gaining up on him.

"Sire, she might be out of the forest by now." One of the guards said.

He abruptly turned to the guard and scowled with impatience, "Why would my daughter go outside the forest?!"

The guard swallowed hard, "She said she was going to wait for her fiancé by the lake…." He muttered.

Again the Ox King growled but said nothing; he rushed out of the forest and ran out on the sandy lands that lay outside of the forest. His loud voice once again calling out for his young daughter while the other guards tried their best to keep up with their King's large and fast steps.

In the distance a child screamed, "Aahh someone get him away from me!!" his heart stopped beating the moment he realized that that voice belonged to no one else other then his young daughter, "ChiChi?" he breathed but did not wait a second longer, he and the guards rushed into the direction the scream came from. In the distance seeing a dinosaur rushing after something they could not yet see.

The Ox King pushed himself further, his heavy feet pounding against the solid sandy sound leaving the rushing guards far behind him. He knew exactly what the creature was chasing; he pushed all of his energy and powers in to the force of his legs. Trying to go faster and faster but it didn't change any of the distance. Both the T-Rex and his daughter were running as fast as they could as well.

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a yellow smudge in the air, "Wha…" he managed to mumble as he gained in closer and closer. Seeing an image of something that appeared to be a boy riding on top of a yellow moving cloud, before he could even do anything else the boy and the cloud hovered up closely behind the T-Rex.

The boy jumped off the cloud and with one fierce movement slammed his feet straight in the neck of the dinosaur. The T-rex wobbled up front and fell face first in to the ground, the impact moving the whole world under his feet.

The Ox King couldn't help it, his feet stopped dead on their track. His heavy heart beating against his chest as he saw the cloud disappear into the sky and the boy happily skipping about over the by now surprisingly dead T-Rex. In the distance he could hear him say something and a reply came from a girl, from his baby girl.

His eyes once again darted up to the sky, the cloud that was there right in front of him only a few minutes before wasn't that strange to him at all. In fact…

He knew he had seen it before.

The guards had by now finally joined up with their king, their wide eyes starring at the dead T-Rex. "Sire… did the animal just fall down by accident?" one of the three guards asked dumbfounded.

But the Ox King did not reply, slowly he walked up to the dead body. He could hear ChiChi saying, "You're going to eat him now?!"

But the boy didn't reply, he quickly turned around and from the top of the T-Rex looked directly at the Ox King and his guards.

"Hello!" the boy waved and smiled.

Seconds later, "Papa!" ChiChi screeched and rushed to her father, jumping up and attaching herself around her father's large arm. Her father placed his free hand on her tiny body as she sobbed silently against his arm.

"ChiChi." The King began, his confused thoughts about the boy were temporarily forgotten as his father instincts took over, "Why did you run away like that?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I know papa," came the muffled reply of his daughter who was pressing her tear stained face into his arm. There was silence for a while, other then the boy skipping over the body of the T-Rex, not one moment looking at the Ox King and the others that stood below.

"Guards, take my daughter home and don't leave her out of your sight for one second." The Ox King ordered, however his daughter immediately dropped herself on the ground and glared at her father, "I don't need those stupid guards." She said stubbornly, "Once I find Ré I don't need any one else to protect me, besides, I can fight!" her face turned red, "You should know, you taught me how to fight yourself!"

Her father sighed, "ChiChi, it will take him two days to come back with his father by th-" she cut him off, "You promised I would be able to spend some time with him nearby the lake." she crossed her arms, "It is not safe, you will stay in the village where we can keep an eye on you."

ChiChi glared at her father and turned away from him, her angry eyes starring at the dead body of the dinosaur, looking up she noticed that Goku was about to slam straight through the neck of the dinosaur. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head, "Fine, how about I take some one with me then?" she asked her father who was about to turn to the boy himself, "What?"

She pointed at Goku, "He's a fighter, he told me just before you came here. He's very strong." The young princess stated.

The Ox King shook his head, "He's just a boy." He said, dismissing his daughter's new plan. "Who just killed a full grown T-Rex with out breaking a sweat?" ChiChi added.

"Come on daddy, they won't be looking for me at the lake and when they do end up finding me and-"

"I said no ChiChi!" he father's loud voice shut her up instantly, he sighed and turned around, "Boy!" he called up to Goku, who looked down, his face completely covered with blood and his mouth full of raw meat.

The Ox King gulped along with the guards, "I-er… I was wondering if you would like to join us to our Kingdom…" his voice drifted of slightly with each drop of blood that fell down his chin.

"What for?" Goku asked as he had just swallowed the heap of meat he had consumed. The Ox King smiled uneasy, "To thank you for saving my daughter's life, that's why."

"Oh." The boy replied and reached out in the open gap he had just created on the dinosaur, ripped another hand full worth of meat and stuck it in his mouth. "Tawts awight." He said in between chewing once his mouth was empty he turned back at the King, "I ought to be on my way, once I finish eating I'll leave an-"

"Then why not let us take your food, prepare it any kind of way we can for you and then have you on your way to where ever you're heading?" the Ox King quickly said, "We have great cooks back in the castle who would be more then happy to give you the meal like you like it best!"

Goku raised an eyebrow, briefly turned to the raw meat covered drenched in blood. It was tasty, but back in the days he was travelling with Bulma, she had given him many sources of cooked food and that tasted just even more delicious.

The idea of the giant below him didn't sound that bad at all.

He jumped of the T-Rex with ease and landed right next to ChiChi, he grinned at her the blood belonging to the T-Rex dripped off his chin.

"That's disgusting!" she screeched at him, but Goku turned to the Ox King, "That sounds like a great plan!" Goku exclaimed, not noticing or even care to notice the princess's comment.

"Alright then," the Ox King moved to the boy, "My name is the Ox King, father of ChiChi." He reached his hand to the boy, "the name is Goku!" Goku exclaimed and his tiny hand wrapped around the large finger of the Ox King, shaking it in the progress.

--

A few hours had passed since the king and his daughter returned. Cooks all over the village were called for as they started to cook and prepare every eatable part of the dead t-rex they had managed to bring to the village.

Goku devoured everything they sat down in front of them, earning many gawking faces and disgusted moans from servants and guards around them. The Ox King looked on surprised at the young boy, amazed by his large appetite. He had imagined having the cooks prepare several meals for the boy to take with him on his journey.

But by the looks of it, one whole T-rex seemed enough to give the boy one good meal.

The Ox King took one good look at the scene in front of him. He smiled slightly as he watched every adult around them look at the young boy with either disgust or utter puzzlement. Every one stayed away from him, maybe because they were afraid that if they got to close the young boy would accidentally eat them instead.

And the only person who dared to come close enough was his ChiChi, resting on her elbows as her big eyes looked on with amazement. She was really caught up with what she saw, like someone was showing her how to make a puppy of tiny balloon strings or something.

"Do people ever feed you?" ChiChi asked incredulously, Goku simply nodded in between his eating, "Ow couwse!" he managed to say. ChiChi just looked on with awe.

"Where do you leave all of that food in your body?!" the girl once again asked incredulously, her big eyes roaming over the food that lay up in front of him while he asked for more and more.

"Just in my stomach!" he replied and picked up another bowl of food, beginning his… well it seemed his 20th filling.

"Ohkay…" she said, stood up and reached over to grab some chips herself. "You don't mind do you?'" she asked him, through it all she still managed to feel a little hungry herself. The disgusted views up on this boy's eating manners had disappeared and pretty much easily accepted by the young Princess.

"No, help yourself!" Goku said with a grin and headed to the last plate.

He reached over and picked up the bowl filled with chips and handed it to ChiChi, "These are very good, you can have them if you want!" he said. More then willing to share the wonderful meals with her.

"Thanks." She smiled and began eating.

They kept on eating in silence, other then the sound of the scrunching noises belonging Goku's eating. ChiChi's stomach was already filled more then enough after she had finished eating the chips and eaten a few nacho's, now she turned to look around her. No longer finding Goku's eating habit that amazing, her bored eyes landed on her father.

He seemed to be miles away with in his thoughts, his large arms folded in to each other as his eyes were starring at something that must be lying right in front of Goku. ChiChi bent over to see if she might have missed something, but couldn't find anything she thought would hold her father's thoughts like that.

Little did ChiChi know that her father was sinking into very deep thoughts concerning the young boy they had just met today? He had noticed a few things about the young boy. The yellow cloud, his orange Gi and the pole he was wearing on his back.

He knew every object the boy had in his possession and was wearing. He knew it all to well since he had touched them all when he was but a mere young man himself.

And now, he was waiting, waiting for the boy finish the meal to ask him the questions that had by now pretty much fogged every other thought and what not in his head. And as if on cue, the boy stopped and placed the last empty plate on the table.

He leaned back, sighed happily and patted his stomach. "This is the best meal I have eaten in a long time!" he exclaimed as he lazily placed his hands behind his head.

"We're pleased to know that your stomach is by now more then satisfied." The Ox King spoke as the servants began on clean up the table. "Goku." The Ox King continued after a long silence, "I have a question to ask you."

Goku looked up as did ChiChi, "What?"

"The Gi that you're wearing, who gave it to you?" the Ox King asked in a serious tone.

Goku blinked and looked briefly at his clothes, "My sensei did." He replied.

"Your sensei goes by the name of Master Roshi, doesn't he?"

Goku smiled, "You know him?!" he asked with enthusiasm.

The Ox King nodded, "That I do." He said, "In fact, he trained me once. Together with this other man who I was friends with at that time."

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Do you perhaps know any one by the name of Son Gohan?"

Goku jumped to his feet, "Yes!" he exclaimed, causing one servant to drop the pile of plates he tried to bring back to the kitchen. The plates all shattered about on to the marbled floor; however, no one cared to notice other then the servant himself who was by now sighing and cursing something.

"He's my grandpa!" Goku continued earning a shocked expression from the king. "Truly?"

ChiChi blinked as Goku nodded eagerly.

"Well that's amazing! Tell me how is your grandfather doing?! I haven't had the chance to visit him in such a long time!" Goku sat down silently, his happy cheerful face never leaving, not even after he said, "He died."

The Ox King stared at him dumbfounded, "Son Gohan is dead?"

Goku nodded, "Yes."

"I can't believe it. I am sorry to hear this…" he mumbled, feeling a stab of guilt jabbing in his heart.

"Its okay, his spirit is with in the four stars Dragonball, I am out to find it." Goku said, "But I am having a hard time with it, since emperor Pilaf is out to get all seven Dragonballs and makes it harder for me to find my grandpa. I have to find all of the seven so he won't try to make grandpa disappear again." Goku continued as if his story was filled with facts every one knew about.

"Dragonballs?" ChiChi asked and Goku nodded, "Yes, you know, orange balls that have stars on it. You know which one is what by seeing the number of stars."

"And why is this emperor Pilaf out to get all of them?" the Ox King asked.

"Once you've collected all seven balls, you can call out for the dragon; he will give you one wish." Goku said.

"Really? You can wish for anything?" ChiChi asked.

Goku nodded, "Yes, once you have made your one wish the Dragonballs turn into stones and are blown out all over the world. They won't turn back to normal until a year later."

The Ox King called for one of his servants, bent over to the servant's hearing range and softly spoke to him. Both the children could not hear what he was saying and looked on with curiosity as the servant left the dinning room.

"A little over a year ago, something crash landed straight through my bedroom ceiling and ended up rolling over to my balcony. I thought it was odd to have a round ball falling right out of the sky, picked it up and just placed it some where else. A couple of days ago I suddenly found something else."

Again Goku jumped up, "Is it a Dragonball?!" he said, a huge grin covering his young face. "I think so." The Ox King said and waited for the servant to come back. Soon enough the servant did return with the object in question resting in his hands, he walked up to the Ox King and handed it over into the large hands of the giant.

Goku beamed with the delight the moment the sun greeted the Dragonball and the reflection shined brightly in to the sky.

"It –is- a Dragonball!" Goku said happy, "Please, Ox King, could I have it?!" he asked as politely as he could.

ChiChi looked at the Dragonball and then quickly studied Goku's face, clear to all that Goku was very much eager about having that Dragonball. A plan suddenly lit up in her young mind and she had to make that plan move right away.

The Ox King looked up, "I don-" "Papa!" his daughter caught him off and earned surprising looks from both of her father and Goku. "I don't think you should just give that away…" she gulped hard. A part of her knew she was being unfair towards Goku, if she would actually go through with her little devised plan, after what Goku had saved her life he deserved pretty much everything what he wanted.

But, she had no choice, besides, she knew even when her plan would succeed, in the end he would get his Dragonball and she would still get to be with her Ré.

She gulped hard, already feeling a bit ashamed of what she was about to say, "I think he should deserve that Dragonball." She said, trying hard not to appear to be nervous and tried even harder to avoid Goku's semi hurt face.

"What do you mean? Saving your life wasn't good enough?" her father asked surprised.

"Well.. I er.." she smiled sweetly, "The meal he has just been given already was a huge gift." The young princess said.

Her father raised an eyebrow, "What should he do then?" he asked a little surprised.

Goku looked a little dumb founded and let him crash land in to the seat again like a bag of salt.

"Guard me on my date with Ré." ChiChi quickly said and was highly angered by her father who rolled his eyes at this comment. "Papa, you know I will go on this date. With or with out your permission, you know I will find my way to go outside of these walls and I will find him no matter what you say." She hated to be this disrespectful towards her father, or this bluntly uncaring towards Goku. But she just had to see Ré, he had been writing to her for such a long time, being her fiancé they had done nothing but talk about their future and about the day she would finally meet him again.

She was only five years old when they had gotten introduced, ever since then he was to far away to be with her and the letters were pretty much the only things that she could hold on to.

He had written to her about when they would meet he would take her to this special place his father used to take him when he still lived nearby the Ox King lands. He told her it was located at the lake which lay in the middle of a tiny forest. This forest was found in the middle of the sandy lands she had been heading to earlier that day.

Ever since he had written about that years ago she had been looking forward to the day would finally come. Day dreaming of what would happen once they got there, about what the place looked like and if he was as charming as he was in his letters.

Now with the threat of that stupid army called, 'Red Ribbon Army' she was being denied to pay him a visit. She was so angry when the guards first showed up with the news that they would be with her all the time until the threat was over. This angered her the most; she was not willing to share anything with these guards. They were adults, they were… well it was just wrong.

But Goku, being the kind hearted boy he was, or from what he has shown them this far. He would keep his distance; he would take her to the lake and protect her if necessary and she would still have her magical moment with her future husband.

Maybe even that one single first kiss she had always had been dreaming about.

Warm shivers went down her spine the moment that thought appeared in her mind and for just a short lived while she forgot about her father looking at her with question.

Her father looked down, all too aware of his daughter's free spirit and strong will. She was right, she was stronger then she looked. Though not strong enough to handle off soldiers on her own, she was however good at finding her ways through the lands with out getting noticed by any one. She had done this before, done it today and knew that she would do it again.

He looked up at Goku, not sure if he was doing the right thing by saying this.

"Young Goku." The Ox King spoke in the corner of his eyes he could see his daughter beam with delight, "Would you please, protect my daughter on her date with her fiancé? In return, once you return her safely to the castle grounds. I shall give you the Dragonball you have been eagerly waiting for."

Goku raised an eyebrow, looked at the King and then at his daughter, who's eyes were now beaming so powerfully Goku briefly wondered if they would fall out of her head if she kept them open that much.

Shaking out of his short lived thoughts Goku nodded, "I will protect your daughter." He said and bowed at the Ox King.

ChiChi fought hard to hold back the loud scream that was now trying to force itself free from her throat's tight hold. She managed and felt her self bouncing up and down on her chair with happiness.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N : **I know this might not seem exciting, the real good (well, uhm, WAYYY better then this one any way) chapter will be up next week. Made sure I was going to update that a lot faster, this will be about the one and only kiss that got stolen! (Oih, I am letting out WAYY to much.. but I am in a good mood)

Please review people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or the characters that appear in the series. I do however own the characters that have never made an apperance in the official series.

**A/N:** Oh boy, here it finally is! Sorry for the long wait, my writings and other hobbies had to be put aside a few months back. Personal life had to interfere once again and sorry to say, the problems that came up could not be ignored.

But everything is back on schedule again (as good as it can get any way) and I have my holidays now so maybe, if I am lucky I'll get chapter four ready some time around next week!

Anyway, have fun reading and do let a girl like me know what you think of this chapter so far. I think you might enjoy this little cute chapter. All I have to say is; Childhood love.. (sigh)

**

* * *

****Chapter three; Apples are good!**

The day had finally arrived, ChiChi's first date with her future husband was about to start and the girl couldn't be any more anxious.

Ré and his father had arrived late last night, ChiChi had stayed up all night to greet him once he would arrive and of course, this meant Goku had to stay awake as well. He didn't mind though, ChiChi was good company and he found out that the young princess wasn't that bad in sparring herself. They ended up sparing pretty much the whole afternoon till the evening came; from there ChiChi was to distracted since Ré was actually close to arriving any minute.

The young boy appeared to be a nice boy after all; he was polite and a little playful. At some points Goku noticed that he was sometimes nervous when it came to being around ChiChi. But Goku thought that was normal with boyfriends, since Yamucha did that a lot as well as far he had seen him together with Bulma.

And before going to bed ChiChi had told him to wait for her at the village entrance, they were going to leave early for the trip.

So now, she and Goku were patiently waiting at the entrance of the Ox Village, waiting for the boy named Ré to show up so they could go to the lake he had told ChiChi about in his written letters.

"I want you to make me a promise." The young princess suddenly spoke, her small fists resting on her hips. Goku blinked, "A promise?"

"Yes a promise, you –do- know what promises are right?"

Goku nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Even though my father requested of you to protect me for the time being, I do not wish for you to go and follow us around to every place!" her voice hitched up higher the more she spoke.

Goku only cocked his head slightly to the left and shrugged his shoulders, "You can stay near me," the girl continued, "But, not see me or Ré."

"How come?" Goku asked puzzled. Wouldn't it be fun if all three of them could just play around or something, from the looks of it, ChiChi and Ré were both really excited about playing, why couldn't he join them?

"Because we're going on a date silly." ChiChi said shaking her head a little annoyed, "A date?"

"Yes a date! Where only two people, mostly a boy and a girl go out and have fun together. –Alone-"

"Oh… But I told your father I would stick around you and keep an eye out on you. How can I do this if I am not even allowed to come near the two of you?" he asked, still confused.

"You shouldn't take everything literally." ChiChi said shaking her head, "My father said keeping an eye out on me, but he actually meant you should just stay close by in case anything happens." She lifted her index finger to empathise her meanings. "If you stay close in hearing distance, you can still hear if something goes out of hand!" she exclaimed happily.

Goku blinked, "Well… that could be okay, I guess."

"Yes and I promise you that the moment anything fishy might happen, I will call for you right away. Loud and clear so you won't miss a thing. You and your cloud thingy will be here in no time to safe my life!" she smiled.

"His name is Nimbus." Goku said a little annoyed this time, he hated it when his friends were considered as things. Nimbus was his pall, so you call him by his name.

"Nimbus, right." Goku felt a little uneasy as he watched her grinning about, her hands clasped together as the thought of her 'date' was coming to her mind. He didn't know what to think each time any girl he met would get all emotional. Whenever Bulma and now, ChiChi started to cry he felt like running to the other side of the world and wait till the tear storm would end. Their voices could reach up to volumes that made his ears cringe in pain. And, right after Bulma had fallen in love with Yamucha, she was starting to act all dreamy like. Her eyes grew wide as the biggest dinner plates he had ever seen and little stars would appear in them, he was certain that if he looked long enough he would be able to see himself in them.

Plus, they would get way to damn sensitive. If Yamucha ended up doing one thing wrong, tears would turn up and Bulma's face would turn completely red. Her fists shaking… and then it would be Goku's cue to head on out of her way for her voice would reach that same level of high pitching screaming he was sure only women and girls were able to make.

Girls were way to confusing and he couldn't understand why Yamucha actually started to go out with Bulma. He knew one thing for sure; he was never going go out with girls ever.

To boring, to confusing and to much hard work with out being able to please the girl in any kind of way… no fun at all.

"This is going to be so romantic…" she said sighing, then suddenly stopped dreaming and turned to Goku, "Now, you promise me that you –will- stay out of our way. You won't make a sound or even show your head around me and Ré at any moment…. Right?"

Goku nodded, "That's a promise!" he said in all honesty. Again ChiChi let out a smile of gratitude and bowed to the boy in front of her.

"Thank you." She said and then turned her back at him.

* * *

ChiChi giggled as she walked hand in hand with her future husband, she was having the greatest day of her young life so far. Finally she was able to see the young boy who her father had set her up with when she was only five years old.

"So what is it exactly that you wish to show me?" ChiChi asked while a small blush crept on her cheeks. They had finally arrived at the small patch of the forest. Goku tagged along on his Nimbus staying in the distance while the other two young people were walking.

Ré smiled as he dug his hands in his back pocket, he was still very much unaware of Goku being close by, "You will just have to wait and see…" he whispered to her as he took out an orange bandana and held it in front of him.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He smiled, "I told you in one of my letters that I know a place my father once told me about." he circled around her, "The last time I was here he showed it to me. He said only our family knew about it and that its' magical. Like I promised, I am going to take you to that place." He held the bandana close against her eyes, "Since we're getting married and all, you as my future wife will go to this place too."

Excitement was written all over her face, she had to keep herself from jumping up and down. Her young little heart was pumping in a vicious beat against her chest, this was all way to romantic.

She looked at him with big shiny eyes, "You are going to share that with me?" she asked him with her tiny voice. Her tiny hands clamped together as she sighed happily, "Yes." He said and moved closer to wrap the bandana in front of her eyes and around her head.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice; I'll guide you through the forest and straight to that magical place." He said.

ChiChi nodded and sighed happily, her mind thinking up several scenes in which the two of them would find themselves. The scene sparkled up in front of her eyes, the two of them holding on to each other just after they had shared their first beautiful kiss. Birds would fly around them singing their beautiful songs while the young couple stared into the sparkling beauty that danced along the surface of the water. The sun shining through the thick layer of tree's that covered the lake and the two of them would be completely alone. She sighed… this was going to be perfect.

His brown hair would be shining perfectly, his hazel brown eyes starring at her face while his hand was entangled in a perfect grasp with hers.

Another sigh escaped her lips and her heart started to pound in a steady yet firm beat.

He rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to walk, "Just trust me Cheech, I will make sure you'll get there in one piece." He told her.

She nodded and made tiny steps towards their destination.

A little further back down the forest path behind them stood another young boy, his hair sticking out in various directions. Once the youngsters had headed in to the forest Goku had jumped of his Nimbus and quietly followed the two in to the small forest.

He looked at the two puzzled for a few seconds, following them silently as they walked down the forest path and took a turn straight through the bushes. He could easily hear ChiChi giggle in excitement and hear Ré's guiding words talking her through the bushes while his hands rested on her shoulders. When they stopped Goku hid behind one of the tall oak trees, he sighed out of boredom and slid through his knees. Every now and then peering around the tree to look at the other two youngsters.

And that's when he decided that he would never want to go on a date with a girl either. This was boring. His tired eyes looking at the two; however his eyes attention were suddenly drawn to a beautiful big tree filled with tons of red ripe apples.

Drool formed on the corner of his lips, the red apples started to sing in an enchanting song. Asking him to come and get them and eat every single red apple that was there.

However, the song quickly faded away in the back of his mind the moment he realized that the two stood underneath the tree. A frown appeared on his head, his stomach complaining along with his head.

He licked his lips while his big eyes kept dancing up and down, to the two standing underneath the tree and up to the apples hanging lazily in the tree that hovered above them.

"We're here." The boy named Ré whispered as he made ChiChi stop.

A wide smile was still present on her face, "Now just hold on Cheech, I still have to do a few things to make this even more perfect." Ré said as he moved away from her.

"Just don't peek; I'll be finished before you know it and then… you'll be in for a big surprise!" the boy said excited.

Goku whined, 'This is supposed to be the magical place?' he asked himself. He saw nothing magical around for miles, except for those apples, but a part of him knew for sure that that was not what Ré had meant with magical. And he knew ChiChi would probably agree with him up on that part.

He noticed Ré was rummaging about around ChiChi as her back was still turned towards the two of them, the bandana tied securely around her eyes.

Goku moved a bit closer, he was certain that if he moved fast enough he could get at least a handful of apples from that tree with out disturbing ChiChi or Ré.

Quickly he jumped up and grabbed a branch belonging to the tree he hid behind, spinning around he released it and landed on a tree little closer to the apple tree. He crouched through his knees, keeping an eye out on Ré who by now had a pile of wood gathered. ChiChi still oblivious to everything was waiting patiently for the boy to finish.

He smirked, this was going to be much easier then he initial had assumed, he was going to end up with a full stomach and still be able to not disturb ChiChi and her date by keeping away from them as far as possible.

Standing up he swung around another branch belonging to the same tree he was standing in, trying to get up a little higher in order to make a longer and higher jump. Keeping the apple tree straight in his sight he crouched through his knees another time only to push himself up faster and set his feet of the large branch.

He jumped straight through the air and landed perfectly and very lightly in the apple tree. His trademark grin appearing on his boyish features, he was surrounded by tons of ripe apples. And by the sound of it, not one of the two on the ground had heard him.

As cautious and careful as he could he took an apple one by one and he pushed them in to his shirt.

"You're almost done Ré?" asked the very patient princess.

Ré dropped the wood on the forest ground and wiped the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve.

"Almost." He said and walked up to her.

Goku looked down, balancing himself on the branch and took a bite from one apple. His curious eyes studied the other boy's every move. He was about to take another bite as suddenly his foot slipped away causing him to drop the apple he was eating of, his eyes grew wide as the apple made it's way down to the ground and landed straight on top of Ré's head who instantly fell down on the ground unconscious.

"Ré?" ChiChi asked.

The girl was getting way to impatient now, not only was she running out of patience but she was disturbed to find out that now she heard absolutely nothing. Ré was absolutely quiet…

"Ré?" she asked, slightly nervous.

Goku landed silently behind her, his wide eyes starring at the boy who laid spread around on the ground. He gulped hard knowing very well that he had pretty much ruined the young princess's first date.

He guessed that neither one of them should be unconscious on dates.

"Ré, come on, this is not funny." She whined.

'Maybe he left me behind…' her mind thought. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, 'Maybe he did get bored and only brought me here to get rid of me…' she sniffed, 'I knew this was to good to be true.'

Goku looked around a little frightened, "Please Ré, can I take the blind fold of now?" her voice sounded tiny.

Should he tell her he had accidentally knocked her date out cold?

No, if he did that then she would tell her father and that would mean no Dragonball for Goku. He did not get this far with this boring date for nothing! True, Goku was an honest boy and had the purest of hearts. That's why he initial went on with the deal he had made with the Ox King, all the while every body that knows Goku know that if he wanted, he would have been able to steal the ball right from underneath the Ox King's nose.

But that thought never crossed the young boy's head.

He looked up in panic when he heard a familiar sniff coming from ChiChi, she was going to start to cry and he hated it whenever a girl would start to cry. And this time, it would be his fault… that meant an even bigger problem for him.

He didn't want her to start crying!

Clearing his throat ChiChi immediately stopped sniffing and moved her head up slightly. Her back was still facing him, "Ré?"

Goku knew he must have been sweating galleons of sweat now, "Yes…?" he whispered trying change the sound of his voice as good as he could.

"Can I take of my blind fold now?" she asked her voice still tiny but it was obvious she was no longer on the verge of tears and apparently she thought that he was Ré.

"Uhm… no not yet…" he whispered.

He jumped around in panic, shook Ré's shoulders as his mind practically begged the boy to open his eyes. But to no avail, the apple must have been harder then Goku thought it was.

"What are you doing?" ChiChi's voice was sounding a little too sad, the excitement it once held a few minutes before had completely vanished.

Goku walked around her, "Ré? How about now?"

"Just a little longer?"

"But… what are you doing?" ChiChi asked, her head turned down.

"Uhm… I don't know…?" he spoke in a whisper.

Her head shot up, "You don't know?!" her voice got louder.

"Wait… Uhm, what did… uhm… you think I was doing?" he cleared his throat the moment he felt his own voice coming back to him, trying to suppress it as he kept on talking in a low whisper.

ChiChi kept silent for a while, "Well… I thought you were going to give me my first kiss?"

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Kiss?" he asked puzzled.

She nodded, "That is the romantic thing to do." She said, not once making an effort to release herself from the bandana's hold.

'Okay, now what is a kiss?' he wondered while peering around her shoulder, Ré was still knocked out.

'Okay, give her a kiss….'

"I am ready…" ChiChi said and stood up on her toes, her lips perched together as she took tiny steps towards him. He was about to back away from her only to stop himself; Ré was this close to her the whole time as well, if he moved away… she would notice something strange was going on.

"Just touch my lips with yours silly." ChiChi said, giggling as a blush crept on her cheeks.

'She wants me to do what?!" his mind shrieked as he felt himself stiffen.

"You don't want to kiss me do you? …. But you promised me a kiss on our first date in one of your letters…" he could see a tear rolling down from underneath the bandana. Goku gulped hard, he was going to ruin everything for the two of them.

Maybe…

"If you didn't want to-" she was cut off when she felt something touch her lips very briefly.

"Ré?"

Goku raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" she asked, her voice still shaking. "That's not a kiss…"

He sighed, was this girl never satisfied?

He moved closer a second time, deciding he would kiss her a little longer then. Besides, that brief contact wasn't that bad…

ChiChi held back her breath as her hands clutched together in front of her chest. Goku moved closer and perched his lips together as he had seen ChiChi do, their lips moving closer and closer until they met in full contact.

Something seemed to stop, Goku was sure… the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and there was not a sound any where. He wanted to stop and look around, wanted to find out what had caused the world to stop… but his hands wanted to do something else. Remove the bandana that covered her eyes… he'd like to see them for some odd reason.

Suddenly ChiChi stopped and moved back, the moment she did this all sounds and movements came back, "What was that?!" she shrieked.

Ré moaned causing Goku to jump up, the boy was finally waking up. ChiChi turned around, Goku quickly turned around to try and find a way out. He ran away from her as fast as he could, stopping behind the same tree he first started out before he decided that he had to take the apples.

His head peeked around the tree as he saw Ré stand up and remove ChiChi's bandana, once he was able to stand strong on his feet. He sighed in relief when he knew Ré did not tell her he had just passed out and actually told her that he had in fact kissed her but a ripe apple fell of the tree and landed on top of his head.

Now he had a head ache.

Goku sighed in relief, leant back against the tree and started his feast up on the apples that were still resting securely in his shirt.

While eating and listening to ChiChi giggle he could not help but to touch his lips and smile a little.

He had actually kissed a girl and by the look of the huge grin on his face, it seemed that he didn't mind kissing a girl at all.

* * *

ChiChi stretched her back and yawned slightly, "I think its' time for us to head back to the Ox grounds." She told Ré, who was sitting happily next to her starring over the small lake lying in front of them.

Ré nodded, "Yes, I do believe your father would end up getting worried if we do not show up before dark." ChiChi nodded in her turn and dusted the mud of her pink cape.

"And when we get ba-" a sudden loud bang was heard coming from the distance, causing the ground and the rest of their surroundings to shake underneath their feet. The two young children fell over thanks to the force while the animals of the forest scurried back and about.

Goku jumped up on to his feet, rubbing his eyes apparently just woken up from his nap. 'What was that?' he asked confused and turned around the tree to see if ChiChi and Ré were okay.

"What was that?!" ChiChi shrieked and jumped up, the moment she looked up she could hear a deafening sound belonging to some kind of plane, rushing over the forest and heading straight in to the direction of the village.

"Papa.." ChiChi whispered.

"Wha?" Ré asked, still somewhat shaken from the sudden shock of the Earth.

"I have… Goku!" she screamed and rushed towards the exit of the forest, Ré hot on her track, another explosion in the distance shook her out of her reverie, "Goku! They're attacking the village!" she shrieked and finally Goku jumped right in front of her.

"Where the hell did you come from, how did you find us?!" Ré demanded, but was ignored.

"I'll go and check this out," he said and called out for his Nimbus who arrived with in a few seconds, "Let me go with you!" ChiChi yelled but did not wait for an answer as she jumped up on Nimbus behind Goku.

"Cheech!" Ré yelled, "Stay here Ré, just stay here!" ChiChi screamed back at him as she and Goku rushed into the direction of the village.

A big mush room shaped cloud was forming on top of the village, "Oh no…" ChiChi whispered. Goku narrowed his eyes, "That must be the Red Ribbon army." He said as Nimbus slowed down.

"We have to fight!" ChiChi yelled and Goku nodded, "We will."

* * *

  
To Be Continued…

* * *

  
**A/N:** Well that was about it! Now don't be shy, let me know what you think! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four; The Red Ribbon Army Attacks!**

"Hand us the Dragonball Ox King," a tall red haired man ordered as he stood face to face with the Ox King. Not for once intimidated by the giant who was a good few feet taller and broader _and _taller then him. "Or I am forced to have one of my tanks blow up another lovely home." He smirked as his eyes darkened, "This time with lovely children in it."

The Ox King's fists were shaking by his sides, "You think a stupid little tank will break my protection over these people?!" the Ox King asked gritting his teeth.

"I think that no matter how large you are, even you, Ox King, can not stop a speeding cannon shot from our tanks."

The Ox King turned to the tank that had its' weapon aimed at a house, "You'll see…" he mumbled, "What was that Sire?" the man asked with a hint of sarcasm lingering in his voice while a sneering smirk crossed his face. The Ox King did not answer, turned towards the tank and with in seconds reached it, and grabbed the large machine by the front large cannon. With in a matter of seconds and with out breaking a sweat he lifted the tank up by the large front cannon.

The voices of the soldiers in the tank could be heard as others stood by in shock, yet the commander looked only mildly impressed.

With a growl the Ox King swirled it around releasing the large tank straight into the air, the faint voices of the men trapped inside of the mechanical beast disappeared as the tank landed into the forest with a loud explosion.

The Red Ribbon commander raised his eyebrow, as others around them, villagers and soldiers alike were screaming and shaking in fear he turned to the giant king.

"Impressive…" he said in a bored tone.

"However, I do grow tired of this all.-" He paused as a smirk appeared on his thin lips "Men, attack." He ordered calmly and took one step aside and the second that followed the soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army all turned their weapons on the giant King.

"Sire!" a villager cried out at the first sound of a gun shot and soon all that could be heard were loud gun shots with underlying tones of voices crying out in great fear. It only lasted a second when thick black clouds came to the surface of the tiny village. Screams became louder, sounds of gun shots turned into powerful explosions that shook the whole ground for miles around.

In the distance Goku and ChiChi both saw the clouds of smoke lifting up after another explosion rose into the air. Pieces of rubble were thrown about, hearing the screaming ChiChi grabbed Goku's shoulders. "The villagers! Goku…" she cried as she clung on to him.

"Who's attacking them?!" Goku asked as Nimbus took up pace, "It must be the Red Ribbon Army, they were set out to take over my father's village!" her voice grew tiny, "And they'll do anything to get their hands on the lands they set their eyes on, even if it means they'll destroy the whole village. Goku, they'll kill everyone who stands in their way…"

"No they won't." Goku said angry and shook ChiChi of his shoulders, "We'll end this!" he yelled and once Nimbus had brought them over the village walls Goku grabbed his pole and jumped of Nimbus. "Stay here!" and with that he ran head first in to the crowds of fighting soldiers and Ox Guards, "Goku?" ChiChi looked on with fright, watching the brave young boy rush into the crowd.

"He... just left me…" she mumbled a little dumbfounded, "But…" her eyes grew wide as she saw a body fly into her direction. She quickly ducked for cover and heard the body land against the wall. She stood up on Nimbus and looked at the bleeding body on the ground. Her eyes widened once she realized that this man was one of the villagers.

"No…" she said as tears streamed down her face and turned away from the sight. The loud explosions and sounds of gun shooting could clearly be heard, she felt her knees grow weak as she looked over the destroyed village that lived below her father. Fists shaking and eyes burning, "The village…the people… pappa…"

A loud cry of two young children running around below her and Nimbus caught her attention. She looked down and saw three soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army chasing them. Narrowing her eyes she stood up, her fists shaking next to her young body. Taking a deep breath and whipping the tears of her red face she glared; "No you don't!" she yelled and at that moment jumped off the Nimbus.

Landing in between the children and the soldiers, "Not a step closer!" she warned and placed her hands on the top of her helmet around the metal blade. "Kid, you really don't know what you're doing…" one of the soldiers spoke in a calm voice and aimed his gun at her.

"Leave them alone, they're only kids!" ChiChi yelled as the two children backed up against one of the houses that was still left standing, "Do we look like we care?!" Another soldier smiled darkly as he too raised his gun on her.

ChiChi glared with teary stained eyes her hands tightening the grip on her blade and with one swift movement she threw the blade at the three soldiers, the blade effectively cut straight into the neck of one of the soldiers. Blood scourged straight out of his neck, the soldier fell straight down on his knees and with one final breath fell face first onto the ground.

"What the?!" the other soldier gasped, they looked on in shock at their fallen comrade. One turning back to ChiChi, "You litt-" a laser beam struck right through the man's shoulder causing him to drop down clutching his shoulder, the other soldier aimed his gun at her. "You're dead!"

Not far away from the princess was Goku, running through the crowded battle and handing out kicks and throws whenever he could. A loud roar of anger shook the ground for a few seconds, looking up Goku saw the giant Ox King roaming through the groups of soldiers, followed closely by his guards. The giant king smashed his way through the soldiers, tossing them aside as if they were just mere flies.

A smile formed on Goku's face as he saw the Ox King fight through the army of soldiers that seemed to be thinning out.

And with this smile he rushed to the Ox King's side, joining him in the attacks against the soldiers. Tanks were easily tossed aside by the King's giant arms as they were flipped over, or thrown over the walls of his grand kingdom. While his guards rushed around his feet, attacking every soldier they could with just using their bare hands and feet. The weapons belonging to the Red Ribbon soldiers easily tossed aside.

Goku leapt into the air, kicking a few soldiers on his way of landing. As more soldiers rushed in to the kingdom Goku ran into the crowd bending down throwing several soldiers of their feet. Reaching for his pole he slammed the end in to the ground, "Power pole extend!" he yelled and the pole immediately set up pulling Goku high in to the air.

Landing in the middle of a group of soldiers Goku swung his pole around hitting several soldiers with it. Other soldiers moved forward and Goku made easy work out of each and single one of them, kicking the first, hitting the second and with his pole he punched straight in to the stomach of the third who doubled over in pain.

A sudden ice piercing cry coming from a girl caused him to stop, ChiChi's face appearing in front of his eyes. "ChiChi…" with out a second thought he slammed his pole in to the ground, "Power pole extend!" he yelled as the pole yet again pushed its' wielder in to the air helping Goku jump over the fighting soldiers and villagers.

"ChiChi?!" he yelled out for the princes once he landed in a clearer opening, his young heart beating faster and faster as he ran through the village, jumping over fallen houses and ignoring the new group of Red Ribbon army soldiers that had managed to get into the village colliding into the defence of the Ox villagers.

"ChiChi!!" Goku yelled again.

But ChiChi was on the other side of the village, not hearing Goku calling for her. Her young eyes starring fearfully at the soldier in front of her, "You little brat, how could you just…!" he yelled in pure disparity, his outstretched hand pointing at the two motionless bodies of soldiers lying on the ground.

"You will pay for that…" he seethed through his teeth, stood up straight and tossed his gun aside. "I'll kill you with my bare hands." And with that he charged straight towards the princess.

The moment he got even close to ChiChi she stood up straight and with one swift movement jumped up and straight over him landing right behind the soldier. He pulled to a sudden stop and abruptly turned around. "You little…" he once again charged up to her but ChiChi didn't move this time she only glared and the second he got close enough she swirled around, her foot landing hard against his face causing the soldier to fly off against the great walls of Ox village.

He twitched as he slowly slid down the side of the wall. The young ChiChi looked breathlessly at the man; long enough to make sure that he was not going to stand up any time soon.

"ChiChi!" she heard Goku call and ChiChi turned around as he ran up to her, "Goku!".

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" he asked her but stopped the moment he saw the soldiers, "I am now, no thanks to you." She said crossing her arms, Goku frowned, "Sorr-" a gun shot cut him off as Goku was thrown back. ChiChi screamed, "Goku no!" she cried as she ran to his fallen body, "Gok-" a hand grabbed her by her pink cape, causing her to fall back on her back.

A pair of blue eyes appeared right above her head, "So this is the princes?" the man spoke and grinned evilly. "I wonder what the king would do if he saw his own daughter dead?" ChiChi gulped, feeling a hand grab her by her throat and holding her up in to the air. His grip tightening as his blue piercing eyes narrowed, "No one defeats the Red Ribbon Army." ChiChi struggled hard as her tiny hands desperately tried to remove his tight grip on her tiny throat, her feet dangling below her body but all in vain.

Her eyes became blurry as her lungs started to burn; her throat aching the young girl looked up in despair.

"The more you struggle, the more it will hurt… and the longer it will take…" the man calmly spoke, her feet stopped kicking about and her hands stopped fighting. "That's it, not to worry, your father will soon jo-" a loud crash cut him off as ChiChi felt his hands release her throat.

"You.. I shot you!" she could hear the stuttering man call. ChiChi coughed, rubbing her sore throat, "No bullets can stop me." Goku said and while ChiChi was coughing and trying to regain her full sight again she could clearly hear someone fighting. By the time she stood up straight she saw Goku, grinning widely at her and her attacker lying behind him, knocked out cold.

In the distance they could hear someone screaming frantically, the two youngsters abruptly turned around.

"Mai! Give me that now! Distract those idiots!" a tiny blue man rushed through the crowds of fighting, "Who's that?!" the young princess asked.

Goku narrowed his eyes, recognizing the tiny blue guy as Emperor Pilaf who was holding something shiny with an orange glow tightly against his chest. "He's got the Dragonball!!" Goku yelled, "The one your father promised me!" he quickly grabbed ChiChi's arm and rushed after the blue man.

Ducking and diving through the crowd of fighters, avoiding flying bullets, tanks and other objects they followed Emperor Pilaf. "He can't make a wish Chi; we have to get that Dragonball back!" ChiChi tried to keep up with Goku's fast pace, trying in all her might not to get dragged along by him. "But, the village, we're at war!" she screamed in protest however didn't pull back from him.

"You don't understand!" Goku yelled back, ducking away from a flying man who flew straight through the wall of one of the remaining village house. "If he gets all the Dragonballs and makes a wish," he pulled ChiChi closer as they got back on their feet and proceeded to follow the tiny Emperor who was experiencing his own problems to get through the raging crowd, "he'll become the ruler of the whole planet, it won't be good!" not waiting for ChiChi's response he practically flew through the crowds now pushing and kicking nearly every person that got in their way.

Finally the tiny Emperor got closer, Goku didn't hesitate and jumped grabbed his power pole with ChiChi still hanging in his other hand. "Power Pole extent!" and the pole slammed in to the ground pulling Goku and ChiChi up. With one swift movement they turned in the air and landed straight in front of the tiny man.

"Ah! Where did you come from?!" the Emperor screamed clutching the Dragonball closer to his chest. "Give us that Dragonball." Goku said and reached out his hand. "N-no." he replied and his eyes grew large, "Okay here!" he shrieked and suddenly threw the ball straight in to Goku's hands, the blue guy rushed of with the speed of a raging bullet.

"Well, that was easy…" ChiChi mumbled, turned around and shrieked as she was met face to face with a gun pushed against her forehead.

"How about you hand me that Dragonball?" a tall red haired man asked, ChiChi gulped and tugged Goku's arm. ChiChi gulped and with pleading eyes turned to Goku.

"Be a good boy and hand me the Dragonball." Goku glared and with slight hesitation carefully handed the Dragonball. The man smirked and quickly placed the ball in his pocket, slowly backing away yet still kept his gun aiming at ChiChi's head.

In the distance the fight between the Ox King and his followers against the Red Ribbon Army still raged on.

A loud explosion caused Goku and ChiChi to fall to the crowd, pieces of rubble flew around them. Goku shielding the princess from the rubble, "Soldiers, RETREAT!" they heard the same red haired man yell which was immediately followed by yells of victory from the villagers and a loud roar from the Ox King.

"We'll get a better chance to make these people pay men! Mark my words!" the voice of the red haired leader called.

Another large object flew through the air as the soldiers desperately tried to get out of the village and into their own sets of planes and whatever was left of their machines.

Goku got to his feet, "the Dragonball…" Goku mumbled as he saw the many planes fly through the air quickly turning in to black dots disappearing in to the distance.

ChiChi got up, "Go after them!" she shrieked and pushed him forward, Goku turned back to her and smirked, "I will!" he ran straight after the flying planes called for Nimbus and soon disappeared into the distance.

ChiChi kept her gaze up until every one of the last planes and Goku were completely out of sight.

She heard the gasps of relief coming from the villagers behind her, followed closely by the cheers of victory, singing and laughing. "ChiChi!" her father yelled and she felt the ground underneath her start to shake as he rushed up to her. His large hand picked her up, "You're safe!" he said and hugged her gently. Trying not to crush his daughter's little body in his arms.

"You okay daddy?" she asked with shaky breath as she returned the hug.

"Yes… though…" he gently put her down and took a good look around his village. Bodies were laying every where, soldiers and villagers a like. He took a deep breath, the cries of victory was now joined by cries of sorrow.

"Though the village…" ChiChi finished as her tiny heart broke once she saw a woman crying over the body of her husband.

Ox King straightened himself, ChiChi looked up it was hard to see her father's face but she knew he was struggling. Rage mixed with sorrow and a hint of victory was swimming through his heart as it was swirling madly about in her own.

"Will they come back daddy?" she heard herself ask.

"I don't know…" he looked down on his daughter, "They didn't come here to take over our lands."

"They didn't?"

Ox King shook his head, "It seems that our new young friend Goku isn't the only one after the Dragonballs, they too have discovered the powers of the Dragonballs ChiChi." He growled and looked up in to the direction in which the planes had disappeared, "And I fear that they'll do cruel things once they have gotten all seven of them."

ChiChi's eyes gazed up in to the sky, the face of the young boy named Goku appeared in front of her. "I wouldn't worry daddy…" she whispered as a tinge of hope raised in her chest. "Goku will stop them."

A sad smile formed on her lips, her thoughts slightly spinning around from everything that had happened today. At the end, before she left to help the rest of the villagers to rebuilt their home and start a new peaceful life she wondered, when she'd ever see the boy named Goku again.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N : I am sorry for the long wait. I have been struggling with this chapter for AGES now. It has been one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. Not at all good with writing adventure/action stories… But I tried my best and finally today decided that it was good enough. I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't a chapter that hurt your eyes.

The next chapter will be years from now on, starting around the time in the Dragonball series in which Goku and ChiChi meet again at the 22nd Budokai tournament. Though in my story, it's a tad bit different. XD

Please review! Best fuel for an author such as myself ya know (grins).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four; ****Return**

"Why did you keep this Bansho fan in the first place?" Krillen asked his old former Sensei. "Because!!" the old man named Master Roshi yelled, "I figured that by the time the Ox King needed it, he would sent his wife to get it!"

Krillen raised an eyebrow, "The Ox King actually has a wife?" he mumbled.

"Yes and I can tell you, that woman was a very delicious looking female!" the old perverted man said with a huge grin on his face, "However, she died more then a few years ago…" he sighed, "Such a shame…"

"If she died a few years ago, how come you decided to give the Bansho Fan back to the Ox King only today?"

"I ran in to it today!" he yelled at the little monk, hitting him on the head with one of his magazines.

"So you want me to go back to his castle and bring him the fan?" Goku asked, his hands behind his head as he laid spread out on the couch, "Yes, you said you were bored weren't you?!"

Goku sat up straight and grinned, "I did say that."

Krillen shook his head, "You just defeated Junior two days ago! You barely survived that battle and now you already feel like going out on 'another adventure'?!"

"Yeah?" Goku asked.

"Oh brother…" the short bold monk sighed, "But I am not coming with you, your fight with Junior was enough excitement for me to call it a week! Or maybe a month… or maybe a fricking life time!"

"Fine, I'll go out by myself then." Goku said and jumped up, "So where's that Bansho huh?" Master Roshi handed out an odd looking thing wrapped up into old sessions of newspapers.

"Now don't unpack it and go waving it around, it's a dangerous thing and if handled the wrong way it can cause many disasters!" Master Roshi said shaking his index finger at the young warrior in front of him.

"Don't worry! I won't do it; I'll just head to the Ox King's castle and then hand him the fan and go straight out." He turned to Krillen, "You sure you don't want to join me?" he asked his best friend.

"No thanks just go a head already."

Goku shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "See ya!" he yelled at his best friend and the old man standing in the corner of the room rummaging through an old box, "Yeah, bye!" the man mumbled with his head sticking in to the open box. He laughed loudly as he had managed to find an old magazine he loved way too much.

Walking out the Kamé House Goku looked up, "Flying Nimbus!" he yelled and with in seconds he could hear his friend tittering down towards the sky and landing straight in front of him. He jumped up, "To the Ox King's castle Nimbus!" he said and the cloud took of with high speed.

---

The trip towards the Ox King kingdom was longer then he remembered, his tired eyes scanning the grounds below him and Nimbus as they moved forward. "We should have been there by now…" he mumbled bored.

They had reached a blank land filled with sand, in the distance there was nothing moving over it. His eyes were starting to shut despite themselves. The sun kept on burning on his body, causing every muscle in his body to whine. He tried to look just over the clouds, counting them and restraining himself from wanting to jump off Nimbus and hop over every single cloud he encountered... But, after a long sigh, decided against it, he tried that once and he could remember how that ended up. He grinned and rubbed his eyes. Just a little longer, with another yawn he peeked over the Nimbus again.

There was nothing there….

Just long blank lands filled with sand and… Goku blinked as he saw someone moving over the yellow sand. He could clearly see it was a human being, wearing something blue, he leaned further over the cloud, squinting his eyes slightly to get a better view.

It appeared to be a young woman, walking there with out a care in the world.

Nimbus felt his rider wanting to get closer to the girl that was walking over the fields, speeding up he had gained in on her with in seconds. Goku stood up and jumped of Nimbus, all of his energy spurred straight into his limbs, "Hey!" he said cheerfully causing the young woman to scream and jump up in fright.

"Wow… don't worry!" Goku held up his hands and grinned nervously, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"W-who…" she spluttered then turned her head slightly, "G-goku?" she stood up, her eyes wide.

He blinked, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She squealed and jumped up running right towards him and with out giving Goku the time to response she threw herself against him hugging him tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she yelled as Goku stood frozen to the spot his hands waving about in panic, "D-do I know you?!" he panicked and tried to pry her off but the woman held on tightly.

"Oh silly!" she finally released him, Goku let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't you remember me?!" she asked him, Goku only blinked and looked at her face.

"Nope, no bells."

"Oh come on!" she yelled her voice reaching up causing Goku to flinch, "Did I truly mean that little to you?!" her face turned red and Goku felt himself lost. First screaming _and_ hugging, then screaming and looking like she wanted to pound his skull with her fists.

How he disliked yelling women.

"Goku, we met here years ago!" she yelled, frustrated.

He blinked again, and then looked at the girl in front of him. She had black hair tied up in a pony tail, bangs falling around her face. Wearing a blue… well something that resembled a good fighting gi.

"I am sorry…" he finally said, there was nothing familiar about the girl to him.

"Unbelievable…" the young woman sighed and shook her head, "After what we have been through, I thought you'd at least remember me…" she mumbled.

"Fine... I am ChiChi, the Ox King's daughter?"

Goku's eyes grew wide, "ChiChi!" he exclaimed, "But… you don't… what- hey what happened to your helmet and the armour and-" ChiChi smirked, "So you –do- remember me."

He chuckled, "Well… you've changed." He said sheepishly, "I'd say, you haven't changed a bit though… other then being a full grown man." She replied smiling.

He laughed and placed his hand behind his head, "Yeah, couldn't stop –that- from happening."

ChiChi shook her head and, which was really mind puzzling to Goku; her smile disappeared from her face which was immediately replaced with a scowl.

"I am, however really disappointed in you Goku." She said in a solemn voice.

"D-disappointed?" he asked and swallowed hard, the look on her face was unnerving. "Yes, very much in fact!" she spat, "You rushed off to get the Dragonballs and never even came back! Ever!"

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, I was kind of he-"

She waved him off, "It doesn't matter." She sighed, "The old witch Babba told us how you defeated the Red Ribbon Army." With a little struggle she managed to smile, "I shouldn't be angry with the boy who saved the world from the Red Ribbon Army."

Goku felt a wave of relief course through his body, "So you're not?" ChiChi shook her head, "But, I do think you should at least stay for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks? But I only came back to give your father the Bansho fan and then head back to Kamé Island."

"Oh come on Goku!" ChiChi grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the forest, "Just for old time sake! You owe us this much." She kept on talking and dragged the troubled teen with her, "After all, if it weren't for you none of us would have been around to see the day! You have to see how the village is doing, how father is doing and you should most definitely stay for my wedding!"

"W-wedding?" he stammered and shot a pleading looking to his Nimbus friend in the air which was still tittering above them. "Yes, you do remember that day at the forest with my fiancé do you? We're getting married next week. Oh Goku," she pulled him closer as she squealed in delight, "The day is finally arriving. I am getting married and I want you as my friend to be there to see the day. It would mean so much to me!"

Goku swallowed hard, smiled at the Princess which was attached to his arm, "Alright, I'll stay until the wedding."

----

To say that the Ox King was surprised to see his daughter come back home with Goku was absolutely an understatement. He, just like his daughter, threw his large arms (al though they were four times larger then his daughter's arms) around the startled young man and practically crushed him.

"My fellow Ox villagers!" the Ox King's strong voice roamed over the rest of the village, "The young boy we all know as the conqueror of the Red Ribbon Army has yet again set foot into our village as a young man!" villagers all over jumped up and cheered for Goku who stood their in awe.

"My daughter has just informed me that he will be staying here for two weeks, so, if you please help me make him feel welcomed it would be greatly appreciated!"

Cheers of 'It would be an honour', 'You're our hero Goku!' and even a 'Please marry my daughter!' echoed through the village as more people jumped and waved with grins on their faces.

Goku took a step back and swallowed hard, "Well you are a hero." ChiChi's voice sounded in his head as she chuckled at him.

Never in his life had he felt this uncomfortable to be amongst people. Every body greeted him with a bow or wide eyes, gaping mouths and over and over again had to refuse several offerings from villagers a like. The offerings consisted either out of flowers, pots and pans made out of gold and once, which made ChiChi laugh really loud, a girls hand in marriage…. For the third time that day.

But there was only one thing he could not refuse, one thing he eagerly accepted.

Food.

Once the villagers found out that he only accepted food, he was over thrown with the amounts of dishes that were brought to him. Yet again he was digging himself into the piles of food, the discomfort disappeared and he nearly buried himself alive in it.

But even his stomach, surprisingly enough even to Goku ended up filled to the max. But refusing the food he did not, once he had been given his own room he had pilled up all the food in it. Saving it for later.

"Wow…" Goku managed to say once he and ChiChi had made it to the palace garden.

"You could say that again, I told you, you should have returned right away." ChiChi grinned at him.

"Heh, if only I knew sooner." He gulped and patted his full stomach.

"I still wonder though." ChiChi eyed his stomach, "Where do you put all of that food?!"

He grinned and placed his hands behind his head, "Where everyone puts it." He stated simply.

"Naturedly," sitting down on the bench she waited for Goku to join her. He did and he stretched his legs, waving absent minded at a small group of children that were cheering at him from a distance, "But you'd think your stomach would have been twenty times large then even my father's!"

They fell into a comfortable conversation and Goku soon forgot all about the stares of the villagers that passed him. He had told ChiChi about everything he had gone through since he last saw her as ChiChi told him how she, her father and the villagers gathered their lives together and rebuilt their homes.

"It is strange isn't it?"

"What is?" Goku asked his eyes on the sun settling down for the night.

"We are part of the same world, we breathe the same air yet know or see so little of each other."

Goku looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I always thought, right after I heard you defeated the Red Ribbon Army, I thought that that was your greatest challenge. When, listening to the rest of your story, that was merely the beginning."

Shrugging his shoulders, "It isn't all that-" "Now don't you dare getting all noble or whatever on me Goku, I heard your stories. You've faced death and apparently saved us all from many more dangers then we initially thought!"

"You're a hero Goku." ChiChi smiled, her bright eyes looking into his, "I am proud of you."

For just a few seconds, the world froze and the smile and bright eyes looking back at him caused his heart to skip a beat.

"ChiChi!" a voice called out and the moment burst up like a bubble, Goku turned his head to see a man walking through the garden in haste. "Ré!" ChiChi called and jumped up, the moment he reached her she flung her arms around his neck, "You're back!"

"Couldn't stay away for too long now could I?" the man named Ré replied as he hugged her back, "So this is Goku!" he exclaimed the moment his eyes landed on Goku who was watching the two with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes this is Goku; he's going to stay here for the wedding!" ChiChi said happily and moved to the side, Ré, with his dark eyes and short black hair reached out his hand. Goku stood up and shook his hand, "Hello." He said and smiled. The man was just about his height, looking pretty dressed up, wearing something which Yamucha only would wear during 'special occasions' with Bulma.

"I heard many stories about you; I thank you for saving my fiancée's life." Goku shrugged his shoulders, "It erhm, was nothing really…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : I decided to post this chapter up a lot sooner, because I know, with in two weeks I won't be able to work or update anything yet. Since we bought a new house and need to move everything etc. Whoa… I am definitely not looking forward to that.

Either way, before any one starts to question something in this chapter. Such as Goku knowing what marriage was, in my story he got to find out a little sooner what marriage was. ChiChi explained it him; I hope you caught that in my story. XD

Anyway, we're heading to the good part of the story! Please bear with me people! Leave me a review, please?? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Shaken**

"You know what? I think we should pick these flowers, they do represent the lands of your father. It would be a respect towards the lands we will share our lives on and-"

Ré just kept on rambling and didn't even notice when ChiChi sighed, or how she turned to lay on her back. Enjoy the warm rays of sun hitting her skin. Her eyes scanning the blue sky as her ears tried to focus on the songs of birds in the distance.

Just another perfect sunny day lost to arranging a fricking wedding. She frowned and did not even try to hide the frown from her face. Why should she? Ré wasn't even looking at her.

How she just wanted to spend the day in the sun, running the fields and sparring with the air. She would have loved to just venture in the forest and enjoy the sounds of the nature. Away from the bustling of the village, prying elderly eyes or annoying giggles of girls.

Her whole day lost, yet again.

"Because this is going to be one of the best days of our lives, the happiest, the best and," he sighed happily and grinned at her, still oblivious to the fact that his future wife did not listen to a single word he was saying, "Sometimes Ré, just sometimes, I think you talk too much." ChiChi finally said and sat up straight.

"What?" he asked a little dumbfounded.

"You talk too much; you worry too much about the wedding." She sighed and turned to him, "You've changed the set of flowers you wanted to use for the wedding for the third time this week! People are really going crazy now, just make up your mind and stop trying to change everything."

Now this was an image ChiChi could get used to, a gaping speechless Ré starring at her with wide eyes.

"But, don't you-" she placed her index finger on his lips, "Don't finish that sentence… please, our wedding will be the best wedding any one has ever seen. It will be perfect!" she smiled sweetly at him and hoped, with that, she would win him over and he'd at least be quiet for the next five minutes.

He just smiled at her, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

Finally silence, her finger still on his mouth which was now carrying a smile. She smiled back at him and adored the man who gave her finger a tiny kiss. Taking her hand in his hands he pressed it against his lips, "You're amazing, you do realize that?" he asked her.

"Oh I do." She smiled wickedly at him and moved to sit on her knees, leaning forward so that both their noses touched.

And so her fiancé finally shut up, lying silently by her side as she enjoyed the silence that came with the summer weather. A blue sky above their heads and a cool breeze blowing through their hair.

It didn't take long before Ré fell asleep and ChiChi found herself starring alone at the blue sky above her. She watched the clouds move over them faster and faster. The songs of the birds changed over and over again. The sun reached a higher peek of the day and Ré still... kept on snoring.

To say that she was bored by now, was an understatement. With one look at her fiancé she stood up and set out to go outside of the village walls. Taking a deep breath she walked up on the streets. The entire village was always up and alive, bustling about. Every single villager was kind and worked hard for their family and village. It was soothing to walk through the village for a while. Peaceful, not a single foul thing was up in the air. She loved it.

Greeting the village's baker, who grinned at her holding up her favourite cakes. Smiling she continued to walk into the direction of the village's gates. Greeting people as she went. The village's head technician welcomed a group of curious children while he was working on a broken down car. Very clearly he told all the boys with big wide eyes exactly what certain parts of the car did.

The grocer walked out of his store carrying large crates of fresh fruit and vegetable. "Good morning princess." At this she cringed but forced a smile on her lips.

Although she wasn't real royalty, the villagers still saw her as the princess. Her father as the great Ox King. She never liked their titles, it gave her unwanted attention. It gave her an image that just didn't fit her. Princesses were proper young ladies, who did what they were told. Wore pretty dresses and get taught in how to give the best fakes smiles to their people.

No, she wasn't the princess, she'd much rather just call her father the mayor of the village. The mayor's daughter didn't sound as dramatic as princess.

The gates of the village came in sight and ChiChi's smile widened as she approached it. She waved at the guards who stood by each side and was about to make haste. Not being able to wait till she got out of the castle grounds and into the 'wild', like her father liked to call the world outside the walls of the village.

But before she set out to run to the gates, she suddenly spotted something orange and blurry race through the houses on the east side of the village. Stopping dead in her tracks and cocking her head slightly to the left.

"Goku...?"

================

For crying out loud! What do these women want from him?! First they offer him food, then they ask whether or not he would like their daughter's hand in mayanage or whatever.

He figured that taking one's hand in mayanage had something to do with sticking their daughter's hand in a sauce of some sort and then eat it! Now Goku was no stranger to weird and perhaps slightly repulsive meals, but eating a young girl's hand in some strange sauce, was just not right to him.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" he asked. "I've got enough really, no need to be taking your daughter's hand." he wasn't sure but he vaguely remembered sticking out his tongue out as if he was disgusted.

It made absolute sense to him, so when everyone in the room started to pause, their eyes widened he for a few seconds thought he had missed something. Someone old fell and broke their hip, or maybe something was on fire. For a split second he even thought that there might be a monster of some sort standing behind him.

Apparently, there wasn't a monster. No one broke a bone and as far as he could smell, nothing was burning. Just when he turned to look at the woman who offered her daughter's hand in mayanage, she was holding up a frying pan. Her face was red with fury and she spat, calling him a bastard. Arrogant bastard in fact.

Goku figured that that may have been the right moment to get up and leave.

He's been running since then.

Sighing he rubbed his full stomach. At least he got to eat everything she had given him –before- she decided to kill him.

Wandering through the narrow alleys running through the houses he headed towards the high wall surrounding the entire village. But just as he was about to run towards the wall he stopped dead in his tracks. Sensing someone was approaching him.

"What are you up to?" a female voice called and he jumped up. "I AM S-" but he stopped half way, seeing the woman who spoke. He grinned looking at the young woman named ChiChi standing just a few feet away from him.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Well?"

He laughed nervously, "I think I made someone in your village really angry."

"You?" She laughed at that, "Wow, how do you do that? Be the hero and well respected champion of the people, to someone who just pisses people off?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "No idea!" he grinned sheepishly, "Apparently the woman didn't like the fact that I didn't want to eat her daughter's hand." He quirked up an eyebrow, "Is that normal around here? To offer their daughter's hand in mayanage."

"Mayanage?!" ChiChi asked puzzled, "They offered their daughter's hand in mayanage?"

Goku nodded.

ChiChi remained silent for a few seconds, narrowed her eyes at him "Don't you mean marriage?"

"Is that a sauce too?"

She laughed, "Goku!" walking up towards him she grabbed his shoulder, "I think that woman asked if you wanted to take her daughter's hand in marriage. Which means that she didn't want you to eat her daughter's hand, but only to marry her."

Goku narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you sure?"

Again she laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe you Goku. Of course I am sure!"

Laughing a bit more Goku just smiled and watched her rubbing her eyes. "You astound me." With a wink she let go of his arm. "I just hope that that's a good thing." He chuckled.

"A very good thing." She told him, "So, what were you up to?"

Shrugging his shoulders he stretched his back and legs, "Wanted to get out," ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him as he did a few warming up exercises. "Over the wall?" she asked to which he nodded. As if the wall was right at his own height, and not about 25 feet high.

"Goku... we could just leave through the gates. You don't have to overdo yourself by trying to climb or jump over that wall." Crossing her arms, again he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a great warming up exercise".

"Show off." She mumbled with a smirk.

"Wait, did I just hear, 'We'?".

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Of course I am sure!" the princess spat at the Champion. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

Goku laughed nonchalantly, "I don't think you'd be able to keep up with me." He said, to which ChiChi gasped.

"I resent that! I know you've got some kind of super powers Son Goku, but that doesn't mean that I can't do _everything_ that you can!" Goku laughed at this and jogged a little, "Then I see you on the other side of the wall?" he asked playfully, "Of course... over the wall."

ChiChi stammered, "You've got some nerve mister!"

"Well, if you're not up to it." He jogged a few blocks back. From a distance he could hear ChiChi yell something obscene. Her pretty face turning red with each second. He laughed again and set off, running faster and faster until he reached ChiChi. With one push onto the ground he jumped through the air and landed silently on the edge of the wall.

Her gaping mouth made him laugh even louder.

"It's alright ChiChi! With a bit of practice you'll be able to do this too, in a couple of weeks or so!" Waving, "See you around princess!" he didn't wait for her curses. He quickly jumped off the wall and again landed perfectly on his feet.

Taking a deep breath and letting the air of the forest caress his lungs, he took his first steps through the lush wild life. Feeling a certain surge of energy flaring up behind him. Another grin came, he could hear her swearing some more. A screeching sound of nails dragging down against stone.

On the other side of the wall stood a very angry ChiChi. Glaring at the wall that stood up high and tall in front of her. Gritting her teeth she took a deep breath.

Fine, she may not be as fast and good at jumping over tall walls as Goku was. But who said you had to be able to jump high over this wall to make it to the other end?

Taking a calming breath she turned to look around her. The houses surrounding her were from various sizes. The one nearest the wall, was the highest of them all. It barely stood out the wall. With a smirk she ran towards a shed, jumping up against it. Within seconds she jumped from one house to the next. Quickly climbed and ran over some rooftops. As fast as she could and as silently as she could.

She didn't want her father to know that she was dancing around on the rooftops of the village.

Reaching the highest point near the wall, she took one deep breath. Not bothering to look at how high she was right at that moment. With a tiny yell she set off, running towards the edge and at the last moment she jumped. Flying over the gap between the building she landed properly on her right on top the edge of the wall.

"HA!" She yelled as she tried to balance herself. "Take that!" laughing in triumph. Taking a branch from the nearest tree, ChiChi managed to climb in to the tree and straight down. Once her feet were secure on the soft grounds of the forest ChiChi looked around her.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that!" she yelled at him, her eyes scanning through the lush forest. "Goku?!"

When no one spoke she shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me, first you challenge me but you don't wait to see if I would actually be able to live up to the challenge?!"

Still silence.

"Goku?!"

She frowned, grumbled a bit before she walked through the forest. Muttering something about arrogant fighters and absurd high walls.

Minutes later she found herself in the middle of the forest, "You've made it!" Goku's happy voice popped up causing her to turn around abruptly.

"No thanks to you! Why did you run off?!"

Goku grinned, "Didn't think you'd be able to make it this fast."

She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know that you're not the only one around here that can jump."

He smiled, "Really?! You made the jump?!"

Pausing, "Well, no... not like you. But I did manage to make it on top of the wall!" shaking her head, "Ah." Was Goku's reply, he fought hard to keep a smirk from his face. He enjoyed rattling the girl in front of him. Who turned furious with each comment he made.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me Goku." She spoke in a dangerous and low voice and although a warm strange sensation went through him which he had to shake off, he still wasn't scared.

He was excited.

Trying to keep his tone light, "I shouldn't?"

"No, don't think you're the only one who can do a couple of martial arts tricks."

"Tricks?" he laughed, "What kind of tricks?"

She yelled in frustration, "Want to wait and find out?!" she growled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"A duel!" she yelled, "You and me, fight, right now."

He jumped and smirked, "Ah, I could use a little exercise."

"Little huh?!" jogging a bit on the spot, stretching her back and legs. "Just wait and see hero."

Before Goku could say anything to rattle her off some more, the young princess yelled and threw her first punch. Seconds later they were sparring in between the tree's, Goku dodging every blow she handed out at him.

Still wearing the same smirk, laughing each time she missed.

From the distance you could hear the laughter of a young man and the cries of anger of a young woman. He blocked her knee from hitting him below the belt, "Now that's just mean." He laughed again as he pushed her and her leg back.

"Come on Chi! Where are your tricks?!"

"You!" she couldn't hide the tiny laugh in her voice, "Just fight back!" she yelled, "Nah, I would hurt you!"

They fought, ChiChi chased, threw many missed and blocked punches. She was starting to lose her breath, but couldn't help but be excited. Her anger was long gone by now and strangely enough she laughed along with him.

It was no huge secret to her that the hero playing with her was stronger and more experienced in fighting then she was. Just by seeing him move around away from her, blocking her punches and kicks with so much ease sent a huge wave of excitement through her body.

A challenge was standing straight in front of her, eager to take the challenge she felt the excitement take complete control over her entire body. Although she found herself constantly gasping for air, she still felt another surge of energy flow through her body. Making her punches and kicks stronger.

They swiftly moved through the trees of the forest and soon reached the edge of the forest.

When all of the sudden they paused for just a few seconds. ChiChi's face so close to his, it nearly startled the both of them. She didn't know how she had managed to get this close to him, even Goku looked at her with wide eyes. A few seconds passed and she had to act, fast. A punch wouldn't hurt him, a kick wouldn't be strong enough to send him back. With a smirk she reached under his arm and pinched him, taking a piece of his skin between her hands and twisting it.

Goku yelped and jumped back, to which ChiChi laughed.

"WHAT?!" he rubbed the sore spot under his arm.

"What?! You've been playing mean all the time, don't think I'll let you get away with that!"

He frowned but couldn't hide the smile that came to him, "You'd better run now..."

Quirking up an eyebrow ChiChi's eyes widened as he began to run toward her. Yelping she ran as fast as she could away from him, Goku hot on her trail.

"Come back here!" he yelled playfully, a grin on his face so wide it nearly broke his skin. If he tried a little harder he would have been by her side in no time, but knowing exactly where she was heading off to he wanted her to give the idea of being a head of him.

ChiChi's feet ran as fast as they could carry her, his footsteps far behind her. She crossed the long plains of sands stretching out from the forest straight in to small perch of forest a head of her.

"Faster, faster!" she screamed hearing his footsteps getting closer and closer. Jumping she pushed herself straight through the first trees belonging to the tiny perch of forest. Running for a little while longer she suddenly stopped.

His footsteps were nowhere to be heard.

Gulping she carefully turned to see where he could be. Her heart still racing, her lungs still begging for the fresh air. And just when she decided that she should keep on running, she turned around and slammed straight into something hard.

"Gotcha." Goku's voice came as he quickly grabbed her and swung her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" ChiChi screeched as she tried to break herself free from his strong hold. "Playing mean." He said and ran through the forest, straight on to an old familiar path leading to a magical looking pool.

Her eyes widened, "Goku, no... don't do that." She laughed nervously. "That's just too mean, to low for you, right? Goku?!"

He grinned and held her up, reaching the edge of the lake.

"Up for a swim?!"

"Goku!" ChiChi gasped and just as he was about to drop her into the water the ground suddenly began to shake bit.

"Wow..." Goku tried to find balance and took ChiChi back, again another powerful shake of the ground nearly sent them both into the water.

"What's happening?!" Goku yelled and placed ChiChi on the ground, once the shaking stopped.

"An earthquake!" and another shake shook the entire world around them. Branches from the nearest tree's fell down and Goku grabbed ChiChi, pulling her down and shielding her from the branches. The same shake caused the water of the lake to splash about as the trees around them, the ground underneath them started to tear apart.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed fearing for her friends life as he pushed her down the ground. Hearing the large branches landing on his hard back.

When the shake finally stopped Goku quickly jumped up, "You okay?" he asked ChiChi as he took her face in his hands. She nodded at which he grabbed her hand and fled through the forest. Another shake caused them to lose their footing.

"Get up!!" Goku ordered and as the shake shook the trees out of the ground Goku managed to swing ChiChi in his arms and leap straight out of the ground that was starting to crumble away from underneath them.

Hiding her face in his neck she screamed and tightened her hold around his neck.

Avoiding another tree from falling on top of them Goku saw the sand fields in front of him. Running as fast as he could he finally managed to reach the edge and jump straight on to the sands.

The shaking had stopped and ChiChi quickly looked around her, stilling holding onto Goku's neck.

"Did it stop...?" she asked as she moved her legs from his arms and stood on the sand on her own.

"I thi-" another shake stopped him, feeling the sand slipping away from underneath them. Goku yelled, "FLYING NIMBUS!!", picked ChiChi up again as her feet were starting to sink through the sand. His own feet drowning deeper and deeper into the sand.

His long time friend reached them, Goku tossed ChiChi on the cloud, she quickly turned and grabbed his hands. "Hold on tight!" she yelled as she and Nimbus tried with all their might to pull him out off the sand.

With a few strong pulls Goku was finally free and pulled onto the safety of the cloud.

"You okay?!" he asked ChiChi again, her eyes wide she nodded. Goku tried to smile reassuringly at her, but his eyes widened the moment he saw what stood in front of them.

Terrifying screams of villagers reaching their ears. The Ox Kingdom... surrounded by waves of flames reaching high up into the sky.

"Oh no..."

To Be Continued...

================  
**  
A/N: **To those who may have wondered, 'mayanage' means absolutely nothing. Goku misunderstood the woman who offered her daughter's hand in marriage and thought she meant 'mayanage' or whatever...

Any way, sorry for letting you wait this long. I got held up by getting a new house, getting pregnant and having a baby and finding and having a new job. So... yeah, again, sorry.

If you have just tuned in and hadn't noticed this story before... then uhm, WELCOME! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Any feedback is more than welcome.

Fair warning to flamers though, if you have nothing useful to say, then don't say it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven; Castle in flames. **

ChiChi's eyes looked on in horror as she watched her entire life go up in flames right in front of her. They tried everything to get to the people she loved. Water, wind... everything. The flames flew straight through the clouds, so high they couldn't even reach it with Goku's Flying Nimbus. Nothing seemed to work.

Rain of black ashes flew around her, her face pale as snow. Her heart had stopped beating, her lungs had forgotten how to breathe, her entire body stood frozen on top of the burnt and rumbled to pieces forest ground.

The fire sliced through the ground surrounding the entire village and it's castle. Creating an unbreakable wall around it, the fire so hot no one could come close to it without being burned. The beautiful, lush forest that once surrounded the tiny kingdom was burned down to the ground.

"It's no use! We can't get through it!" Goku had yelled at her moments before as they flew around the wall of fire. Screams reaching their ears, screams belonging to every person she knew and loved. Her heart sank and every strain of hope slipped out of her body. "Chi, I have to leave you here!" Goku yelled through the noise of the bursting flames.

He brought her down on the rumbles of the forest, "Stay here, just stay here alright?!" he called and helped her get on the fallen trees. "Just try to stay on the high end Chi, I'll come back for you, I promise!"

But she couldn't speak. Fear for the ones she loved turned off her entire body, as if the heat had melted her to the ground.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!" Goku yelled as a bright blue light caught her attention. A ray of blue light blasted straight into the wall of fire yet the moment the ray touched the wall it was absorbed. A cry of frustration from the hero caused her heart to sank deeper.

He tried again, "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA! " nothing.

Tears streamed down her face, cries of terror echoing back and forth through her mind.

The beautiful peaceful tiny kingdom known as the Ox Kingdom was going up in flames and there was nothing the hero and the princess could do about it.

"Please..." she begged looking up in the darkened sky as the ashes landed on her pale tear strained face.

"Please,... I'd do anything, just please. Keep them safe." Closing her eyes she fell down on her knees.

"You won't do any good by trying to beg Kami." An old cracking voice spoke up causing her to jump. "W-what?" ChiChi quickly turned around to see an old tiny woman sitting on a crystal ball.

"Babba." The old woman spoke, "He won't be able to help you." She repeated and as she spoke her ball hovered toward ChiChi. Narrowing her eyes at the sight that lay before them.

"He can try for as long as he wants to, nothing can get through those flames."

"Then what can get through the flames?!" ChiChi cried, "My life is up there, my family is up there!"

The tiny woman remained silent for a few minutes, "Then it's time to say goodbye..."

"No!" the princess cried as she dropped down on her knees, "Papa... Ré..." she whispered and sobbed. She knew what the woman said was true, nothing was breaking through the flames. The Earth underneath them had stopped shaking, but the flames remained just as strong as it started out. Nothing worked,... there was no hope.

"Oh, quit your sobbing. Are you a warrior princess or not?!" the elderly woman suddenly spat. "Get your act back together this instant, you won't do any good for anyone out there if you break down in tears!"

"My father... my family." She sobbed more, every strain of energy had left her body.

"They _will_ be dead if you give up!" the woman spat again.

ChiChi looked up, "What?" her tiny voice asked as teary eyes looked up at the woman.

"There's still hope princess, there's still hope." The woman spoke still with a strong voice, "The flames will destroy anything or anyone who dares to come close to it from the outside. But on the inside, they do not even feel the heat." she explained.

"H-how do you know this?"

"I am Babba, I know everything." The woman named Babba replied, as if it explained everything.

"These flames are not the average flames you and I can create by rubbing sticks together."

She sneered as she pointed her chubby fingers at the flames in the distance. "These flames are not from this world."

"B-but..." ChiChi got up, a thousand questions running through her mind. The amount of minutes passing by pressing on her shoulders, "How do you know this? Didn't you hear them scream?!"

"Wouldn't you?!" the old woman shook her head, "Believe me young princess, these flames are not from this world. And nothing from this world would be able to put them out. Except..." Babba narrowed her eyes, "What you need is the Bansho Fan, it creates winds of immense power. With one wave of the Bansho fan you can destroy an entire city. Or two.. hell, could even destroy the world if the wave was given by any one strong enough."

"Really?!" ChiChi jumped up and began to run towards the flames, "Goku!!" she screamed and ignored the woman calling after her.

The Bansho fan, the very same item Goku took to their Kingdom the day he arrived. A wide smile tore up her face, "Goku!!" She screamed again ignoring the heat splashing up against her face as she got closer to the powerful flames.

"Chi!?" Goku yelled back as he flew above her, "The Bansho fan!!" she screamed back at him, "We have to get the Bansho fan!!" she screamed.

"Bansho fan?!" Goku wiped the sweat of his face.

"No time to waste!! Just get-" the Bansho fan was in her father's bedroom... up in the castle, which was surrounded by the flames.

"No.. NO!!" by now Goku landed next to her, "The Bansho fan is-" ChiChi cried in frustration, "In the castle, I know!" she turned to see if the woman she left behind was still there. In the distance she saw a little black dot floating from the ground,

"Goku, take me there!" she jumped up on Nimbus behind him as they flew to the old woman.

"Fortune teller Babba?!" Goku called and jumped off Nimbus, "My, my, Goku." The woman sneered, "How is it whenever something bad happens on this planet, you are always near?"

"No time for that," ChiChi interrupted as she rushed to the woman, "You might have forgotten about the flames behind us, but I haven't." The woman puffed and crossed her chubby arms, "Rude." She mumbled.

"We have the Bansho fan,-" ChiChi began, "What are you waiting for!? In case you have forgotten, your entire family is up there!" the woman spat.

"It's in the castle." Goku interrupted stepping up.

"Ah... well, that's stupid."

"What?!" ChiChi screamed but held her tongue, "Please, Miss Babba, please help us. Can they somehow use it from the inside?"

The old woman shook her head, "Your father is not foolish. It only works on the inside. Your father and his 'kingdom' is trapped and surrounded by a wall that can't be penetrated in any kind of way. If they used it inside they'll only end up destroying everything that's inside. It would be suicide."

"Are they safe?!" Goku asked.

The witch nodded. "But not for long. Give it a week, they'll survive just fine. Although the noise of the flames might drive them up against the walls, nothing else could harm them."

"A week...?"

"Give or take a few, maybe a few days longer. But after that, the flames will probably collapse and take the entire 'kingdom' down with it. The Earth will swallow them whole." The woman spoke as if there were actually no lives depending on it.

"Now what? We just wait to see that happen?" Goku asked, "Are there more Bansho fans?"

She shook her head.

"Then what? How can we stop this?!"

"Oh alright, you can try and make one yourself." She muttered, "Just try to find the right ingredients and bring it to me, I'll be more than happy to put it all together." The old woman smiled.

Goku grinned and was about to speak out of joy until ChiChi cut him off, "Wait..."

"H-how... did you know about this?"

Babba cleared her throat and sat up straight on her Crystal ball. "Like I said," she began proudly, "I am the witch that knows everything. It would be wise to listen."

"But how did this happen?! How do I know that you're not sending us off onto this wild goose hunt?!"

Babba sighed, "Do you really have the time to sit down and listen to that tale?! Or would you much rather go out and find the things that will help safe your loved ones?!"

Before ChiChi could say another word Goku grabbed her shoulders, "We'll find out soon enough, I trust her ChiChi. " he told the princess and then turned to the tiny witch, "Tell us where we can find the ingredients."

The witch pondered, "It is a good thing that the kingdom won't be swallowed whole right away, because this might take a few days to collect." Turning to ChiChi she sneered, "Your patience will be tested princess."

ChiChi bit her tongue, trying to hold back the angry tantrum that she felt bubbling up inside of her. "I know that my brother dearest has a book that describes exactly how to make a Bansho Fan yourself." Baba continued ignoring the glares ChiChi sent her way.

"Master Roshi has the map?" Goku asked to which the witch nodded. "Get the book, collect the needed ingredients and bring them all to me. I'll help you with the final steps and before the end of this week we'll have a new Bansho Fan in our hands."

Goku nodded determent, "Flying Nimbus!!" he called toward the sky and then turned to the princess, "It will be alright ChiChi, I promise! I'll get the ingredients an-"

"I am coming with you." ChiChi cut him off. The hero hesitated but shook his head, "If it's just me, we'll be faster an-" although Goku was throwing back a lot of good arguments to why ChiChi should stay behind, ChiChi still felt the anger boiling up in side of her. Her stubborn heart pounding soundly against her chest.

"Safe it Goku!" she spat causing Goku to jump back in surprise, "Don't ask me to stay here and wait for you to show up on time, I refuse to sit back knowing that my entire life is slipping through my fingers. Knowing that there's nothing I can do about it. I refuse to sit here any longer and hear the cries of the people I love and cherish and do nothing. Don't ask me to do that Goku, don't!" tears welled up in her eyes as her fists shook by her side.

"Take me with you Goku." The princess ordered the hero, her face determent.

And after a few long silent minutes Goku finally spoke, "Alright... you can come with me." Without saying anything she hopped onto the cloud.

Although ChiChi felt slightly sceptical about the witch's story, she knew she should try everything and anything she could to help safe her family. The only lead of hope was given by a witch she had never met before. Casting a final glance at the flames behind them she took a deep breath and stood straight, they were going to safe every single soul in that place. She promised, her father and family, she would help set them free.

"Before you go, I must remind you Son Goku." The witch said as Goku stepped on the cloud, "Patience is a must on this quest. Please keep this in mind." Goku nodded, grabbed ChiChi's arms forcing her to face her back towards the kingdom. "Hold onto me tight, alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, "This might be a bumpy ride!" he yelled as the Flying Nimbus took off into the air. Breaking through the rain of ashes and warm wind.

------

Krillen felt like slamming his head against the pink walls of the tiny Kamé House, wondering how the hell his best friend managed to baffle him still after many years?

Disappearing for three years only to come back ten times stronger than he ever imagined his best friend would be. Then defeating their worst feared enemy up until this day and after that disappear for just three days, only to come back with a stunning beauty by his side. A girl with pitch black hair, big dark eyes and fair skin. She reminded the bald monk of romance novels, where the heroin of the story outshone everything.

"Master Roshi!" Goku had called not minutes before as the Flying Nimbus took him and the beauty by his side down to the island. Krillen and Master Roshi both rushed outside in a matter of seconds, their mouths gaping wide once they saw the two young teens.

"Why... hello there." Master Roshi had said, his grin widening with each second that passed. "Goku, I don't remember telling you to bring me a new woman!"

Goku didn't reply to that, "Baba told me that you have a book, a book that holds a map that describes how we can make another Bansho Fan."

To this the former sensei of Goku turned serious, "You lost the original Bansho Fan?!"

That's when the beauty stepped up, she bowed politely and introduced herself as ChiChi. The daughter of the Ox King. She told the former sensei what had happened to her father and his kingdom, where the old Bansho Fan was and why they needed to make a new one.

Master Roshi stood silent for a few minutes, "So the mountain broke into flames again?"

ChiChi blinked, "Again?"

The old man nodded, "I am surprised you never heard of it, but the mountain your father has built his kingdom on has a legend circling around it. The soul reason why no one was willing to live there in the first place."

When the girl still stood there clueless Master Roshi continued, "Every five hundred years the mountain is known to blow up, not like a volcano though. The entire mountain and its surroundings will be struck by several earth quakes. Which tears up the ground, creating enough room to have flames of immense power, flames that are not from this world burst straight through it. The flames will create a wall around the mountain and will continue to burn passionately for days that follow.

Everything that tries to touch the wall of flames from the outside will be burnt. Nothing can get through it. On the inside however, nothing happens. That is unless nothing is done to stop the flames from smashing down on it and swallowing the entire mountain whole. If the flames are not stopped-"

"Then the Earth will swallow the mountain and everything on it whole." ChiChi finished, she turned to the ground and Krillen saw clearly that the hope she held in her eyes moments before was beginning to slip away.

"But the Bansho Fan can stop it right?" Goku interrupted.

Master Roshi kept silent, clearly in thought as he turned to look up, "Yes, the Bansho Fan. Fan it once and it will create a wind, fan it twice it will create a cloud and a downpour if you fan it three times." The sensei muttered.

"There's still hope for your father." Master Roshi said and then walked into his home to retrieve the book the young teens were after.

"Wow... never heard of such a legend." Krillen said as they waited for Master Roshi to return. Looking up at the other two teens he was startled to see Goku placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

The tears in her eyes had somehow managed to soften the young warrior's heart in a way Krillen never thought would happen, where he used to run from the tears and cries of women, he now stood next to one. Trying to comfort her with his words.

"They'll be alright ChiChi, we'll make a new Bansho Fan and free your loved ones from the flames. They'll live, I promise you this."

Krillen gulped as he saw the tiny look of affection Goku had given to the girl, it was most likely that Goku wasn't even aware of it. But Krillen was certain, this girl had the world's strongest warrior wrapped around her tiny slender finger. They both didn't know it just yet.

"I'd better take his word for it," said Krillen after clearing his throat. The girl looked up, "Goku never breaks his promise." He smiled at this in what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It worked, for her face lightened up a bit, she smiled and turned to Goku.

"I know, I trust you Goku."

Alright, thought Krillen, this is getting to... cute. He turned to walk away "I've got it!" Master Roshi exclaimed and ran outside holding up a dusty old book. Grinning the sensei rushed outside and landed on his knees while Goku and ChiChi both sat beside him.

Skimming through the pages, the dust that sparkled up caused all of them to cough. "It should be in here somewhere..." old Master Roshi mumbled. When ChiChi gasped the sensei laughed, "Don't know how –that- got in there!" the man quickly grabbed a photo that had a naked woman posing on it. The man grinned and looked at ChiChi.

"My that woman had a nice pair of knockers I tell you!" he had stopped flipping through the pages and slowly turned to ChiChi's chest, "Like yours... hehehe...."

"I beg your pardon?!" the girl shrieked and before anyone could react she punched the old man so hard he flew straight across the beach and several feet in to the water. "Perv!!" she shrieked.

After that Goku took the book, oblivious to what had happened just seconds before. "Here it is, the Bansho Fan!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N** : I think that most of you, those who have seen the dub version of DB end (I wish I saw the Japanese version though...) might recognize a couple of things. Just to remind you, this is just another different way of telling the ending of DB.

Hope you liked! Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I had lost inspiration and the motivation to continue on writing this story. Although I had a lot of this story already worked out, the passion to keep writing it had disappeared. Don't know what made it come back to me, but I (and I hope you are as well) am happy it did! The eight chapter had to be divided into two chapters. Way to long for a single chapter on fanfiction dot net.

I have been writing the entire chapter from scratch for more than a day now (in between taking care of my daughter, the house and taking care of myself of course). It's late and I am tired. I have been rereading the entire chapter over and over again for the last hour. And was fed up with it, I just wanted to post the darned thing!

So if you find a lot of grammar errors… please do excuse me.

Anyway, enjoy! And please, don't be shy when you're done. Leave me a review?

**Disclaimer**: Do not own, period.

* * *

**Chapter 8; The Fire Eater, part 1**

Goku took the book and stood up, "It says here that we need a feather of the Fire Eater bird." He read out loud, not paying attention to Master Roshi's flight in to the sea and ChiChi's huff of disgust at the former Sensei.

Straightening herself she stood up and peeked over Goku's shoulder, "Fire Eater bird? I thought they were extinct?"

"Ah yes, the Fire Eater bird!" Master Roshi had reached them, soaked to the bone from his plunge in the sea but acting as if nothing had happened. With his head held high he took the book from Goku's hands.

At this time the curious eyes of Krillen peeked over Master Roshi's shoulder, "That's one problem then, how are you going to extract a feather from a bird species that has been extinct for over hundred years?"

"That's what I would like to know…" ChiChi mumbled and crossed her arms, "The book says the feather of a Fire Eater is the main ingredient for the Bansho Fan."

ChiChi felt a nauseating weight residing in the pit of her stomach, although her mind refused to let herself feel defeated she couldn't help but blink away the tears that threatened to come. Her father's round, loving face appearing in front of her. The realization that she would never get to see his loving face beaming down on her ever again, caused her heart to break for the umpteenth time that day.

"There must be another bird or something we can use instead." Goku asked, obviously nowhere near feeling as hopeless as she felt.

"The Fire Eater bird hasn't been sighted in a hundred years." She heard Master Roshi say, "The last one any one saw alive was a hundred years ago, that doesn't mean that they're entirely extinct."

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked after clearing her throat, "You mean that they are still alive?"

Master Roshi nodded and took the book from Goku's hands, "The feathers of the Fire Eater birds are very valuable, such unique creatures. Every single thing that has ever been a part from them holds a high amount of value to humans. From the pieces of their egg shells, up to the feathers of any adult Fire Eater."

"We drew them to extinction?" Goku asked.

Master Roshi nodded, "But, as I said, these birds are unique and there for smart. They have found a place to hide. Only a hand full of people know where that is and they have all respectively took their distance from the birds and left them alone in peace for more than a hundred years."

"We won't reveal their hide out, all we need is a feather and that will be it." ChiChi spoke eagerly and took Goku's hand in hers, ready to drag him out of the house and onto his cloud.

"They will not give it to you willingly, you do realize you have to pluck the feather yourself do you?" Master Roshi asked. "The feather should be parted from their host for about a week, if they're longer apart from their host then it will lose every strong aspect they had." Master Roshi nodded, "Since you don't know how old the feathers are that lie in their nests, the safest way is to just pluck one yourself."

Krillen gulped as he looked at the sketches drawn of the birds, "They're huge…" he mumbled, "Good luck with that!"

"Where can we find them?" Goku stepped up determent and took the book from Master Roshi's hands.

"On the Volcano island across the coast of Ashutoo." Master Roshi said.

Goku grinned at this, "Thank you Master Roshi," Goku quickly bowed and then rushed outside. "Come on ChiChi!" he yelled from the beach causing the young princess to startle.

ChiChi smiled, "Thank you, so much!" and bowed politely before following Goku hot on his tail.

"And there he goes…" Krillen mumbled as he watched Goku and ChiChi disappear into the horizon.

"Just another adventure for Goku, battling fire birds and… fires… and…winning the hearts of gorgeous young girls…" his eyes tiredly flew around the house and settled on the sofa that stood in a perfect line across the huge TV set belonging to Master Roshi. "and nowhere near as exciting as this!" A grin appeared on the young monk's face, without a second thought he ran toward the sofa, jumped on it and took the TV remote in his hands,

The TV rewarded him with an explosion of colors streaming into the living room. The young monk eagerly zapped through the channels. Unaware that the old Master Roshi had not moved from his spot, his thoughts far away as he looked straight out of the window into the clear blue sky.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Ox King?" he spoke, his words muffled by the TV.

Her father did once tell her that even though _she_ felt like she was wiser beyond her years of age, it still didn't mean she was actually an adult. Or indeed as wise as she wanted everyone to believe.

* * *

She had tried to read the old book Goku had taken from Master Roshi's, but was stopped by the ever so wise Goku. He warned her that the book was too old to just read outside as they rode a cloud over a huge ocean. The wind was unpredictable and could shred the old pages into pieces. – the wise and patient words coming from the adult.

Since when did he become so smart? ChiChi briefly wondered.

Now, ChiChi had always considered herself to be a grown woman, even at the age of seventeen. Comparing herself to the other seventeen year old females living with her in the same village she probably was.

But never, in her young years did she feel like the complete opposite. Instead of feeling like an adult trapped in a young body, she now felt like the bratty kid trapped in a seventeen year old body.

Ever since they had left the Master Roshi's island, ChiChi had done nothing but ask over and over again how much further it would take them to the Volcano island.

An hour, or maybe even more in to the ride ChiChi had noticed that the ocean surrounding Master Roshi's home seemed to be a lot larger then ChiChi at first had anticipated. They had reached a point where the sun had begun shining brightly down on them, the rays slapping so hard against their skin she felt the burning sensation tickling its way down her arms and face.

Mouth dry, her head aching and the tittering of the cloud underneath them seemed to work on her nerves. Breathing in and out and looking around her ChiChi felt her patience warring.

"Okay.. I hate to be complaining- again, but how long will it take for Nimbus to reach the coast of Ashutoo now?" she finally broke through the silence Goku must have seemed comfortable with.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Actually… I don't know." He grinned, with his back turned on her he was completely oblivious to ChiChi's shocked face. "I just let Nimbus do the flying, he'll know where to go. But don't worry Chi, it won't take that long, I promise."

She wanted to complain, she wanted to scream and demand that they should go to land and find themselves a descent aircraft that could take them to places a lot faster. But the moment those words were on their way through her lips, she held them back.

Goku was once again, of course, right. She had to be patient. Who knew how long it would take them to find a descent enough flying aircraft that would be faster than Nimbus. With no money and all that, they would probably be searching for hours on end to find a suitable aircraft.

With a sigh she sat back in a more comfortable position, her tired eyes scanning their surroundings. The bright sun that had been burning her skin the entire trip suddenly showed her a better side of itself. The sun rays shining brightly on to the ocean below them, sending up sparkles of various colors up in a magical dance over the ocean's surface. The blue sky above seemed to color the ocean water in a beautiful baby blue haze turning the never ending ocean in to a perfect painting.

Another sigh left her lips, she felt her shoulders loosen up and her heart started to beat in a steady bounce. And as the time passed she felt herself more and more at ease. Though the possible horrible fate her father and his kingdom might face was not at all far away from her mind, she did find the hope Goku seemed to be holding on to starting to build up inside of her own heart.

A gush of icy cold wind reached them, causing ChiChi to shiver violently.

"We're near land, won't take that long now!" Goku yelled back excitingly.

ChiChi grinned, thanked Kami only to shiver again.

"You cold?" Goku asked and turned his head towards the teenage girl, whose teeth by now were violently clattering against each other.

With a tiny nod she covered her bare arms, "Aren't you?" she asked.

With his trademark grin on his face he shook his head, then turned around and scooted up closer to her. "I don't get cold that easily. If you want you can lean on me, I am warm enough."

ChiChi blinked, a warm surge of energy flew through her only by thinking of leaning in on him. But she was quick to shrug that off.

Looking at Goku she knew that this suggestion was completely innocent, he was genuinely concerned about her being cold. He had no other motives behind his comment, which caused another shiver to run through her body that had nothing to do with the cold wind. His noble and innocent actions managed to warm her, she briefly wondered how it was possible that a young man like Goku could still be the way he is. Even after all the things he had gone through, all the things he had seen.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Goku." She said and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his and held it against her body. Her head leaning on his shoulder as she breathed in his scent. The move alone took away all the shivers and for the time being, ChiChi felt absolutely content.

Goku only smiled and felt his heart flutter once she touched him. A strange bubbling feeling appeared in his stomach and although it had been a while since he had last eaten, he knew it still had nothing to do with hunger.

He gulped, he never felt like this whenever Bulma would touch him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to finally reach the Volcano island Master Roshi told them about. Nimbus tittered happily around the volcano atop of the island as the teens looked on in curiosity.

The island was tiny and hardly had any wild life living on it. It consisted out of nothing but rocks covering the volcano itself and Goku and ChiChi both began to doubt if the story Master Roshi had spoken about was in fact true.

But Nimbus apparently had seen what the young eyes of the teens had missed, it descended down on the island and stopped. Once at eye level both Goku and ChiChi saw the entrance to a dark cave leading straight in to the volcano. The entrance was hard to spot out of the sky, since it was built within the rocks of the volcano, bearing the same colors as the rest of the rocks creating a perfect camouflage.

"This must be it." Goku said and stood up, let ChiChi take his hand as they both jumped of Nimbus.

They exchanged looks and then, as if making up their minds simultaneously without speaking, they nodded and headed towards the entrance. Without doubt clouding their minds, they kept on walking and let the darkness of the entrance swallow them whole.

Never noticing that from a short distance, three pair of eyes were following them closely.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed throughout the cave as they moved forward. The darkness made it extremely hard for them to see where they were going, at least, for ChiChi it was.

"Just stay near me," Goku had said minutes before and without a doubt ChiChi did what she was told. She placed her left hand flat against his back and followed his every step.

It was cold, the stones they were crossing were slippery causing both Goku and ChiChi to lose their footing more than once. But they seemed to manage, crossing several high rocks and climbing over other slippery ones.

A little while later Goku came to a sudden halt causing ChiChi to collide against him, "Wha-" she was about to ask but the wet rocks underneath her feet caused her to slip away making her tumble over and slide away from Goku. She felt herself slip through a tiny slit in the rocks and landed straight on to another pile of rocks, a sharp pain in her leg caused her to yelp as she was quick to sit upright.

"ChiChi!" she heard Goku call out for her, "You okay?" he yelled and ChiChi looked up. Through the darkness she could barely see the small slit through the rocks, Goku's silhouette peering through.

"Y-yeah…" she said breathlessly.

"Hold on, I am coming!" he called and tried to climb through the same hole, but his large frame couldn't push through. ChiChi could barely see his feet dangling about as he tried to get himself through the slit, several minutes later his feet disappeared.

"Move aside, I am going to make the hole a bit bigger!" Goku called out to her, his voice echoing through the cave.

"Don't!" ChiChi yelled and jumped to her feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in her leg. "You might crush me with the rocks, you don't know how unstable those rocks are!"

Goku seemed to pause to that thought, "So now what?"

"We just need to keep on going, my guess is that all the paths within this volcano lead to the same center. If we both just move on, I am sure we will run in on each other soon!" ChiChi said.

Goku nodded, "Okay, I'll see you soon!" he said.

Not far behind him three other silhouette's moved through the cave. Their steps clumsy, their hushed voices cussing at each other. Goku's ears were quick to notice them, he swiftly dove for cover and kept his eyes to the passage behind him.

Below, ChiChi stood tall, her eyes focused on her surroundings. The thought of not having Goku's good sight with her shook her a bit, but ignored the tiny strain of fear in her body and cleared her throat . Pinching her eyes slightly she was able to make out certain things, the wet rocks somehow did shine of some form of light causing her to see little but just enough.

"It's okay ChiChi, you can do it. Goku will be waiting for you at the center of the volcano." She told herself and found a surge of courage run through her veins. With one last glance up to the hole where Goku had been a few minutes before, she finally moved.

Determent she felt her way through the rocks surrounding her, her feet hesitatingly touching the solid and still slippery ground underneath her, her hands guiding her through the wet cave. She moved inch by inch and was relieved to find that she had not ended up in a isolated area within the volcano.

Her thoughts went back and forth, one moment focusing on what was lying in front of her. The other she worried whether or not she was right, would she meet up with Goku again at the end of his treacherous cave? She shook her head at that thought, not ready to let her worry get the best of her, she kept on moving.

Never did she stop to realize that the darkness did not only hide the tricky and slippery rocks, but a certain creature as well.

A few feet up, Goku stood patiently hidden behind a rock. He heard the voices coming closer as he peeked around the rock, his eyes were quick to see the faces belonging to the three people.

One tall woman with sleek dark hair, crouching about as she tried to steady herself over the rocks. She seemed to be holding something tightly against her chest.

The second man resembled an animal, a short tiny animal whose tiny feet hurriedly scribbled over the rocks, he too was holding something against his chest.

"Did you see him yet?" an all too familiar high pitched voice followed, right away answering Goku's question to who they were.

The tiny blue emperor named Pilaf and his henchmen, Mia and Shu.

"What are you three doing here?" he whispered and kept a close watch on them.

"I don't care!" emperor Pilaf responded to something the woman named Mia had said as they moved. Shu yelped as he fell hard against a rock and whined once Pilaf whacked him on the head, scolding at him for lagging.

"I want us to find them before they end up near the egg, kill them if necessary, I don't want any one near my egg!" Pilaf scolded over and over again. His henchmen flinched at their emperor's commands and nodded obediently.

Goku raised his eyebrow, "Kill them…" his mind wondered and he immediately realized who Pilaf was referring to.

Now that's just something that Goku couldn't ignore, perhaps it was time that he should show himself to the three before they got any closer to him- or worse, to ChiChi. Bullets won't stop him, but if they managed to get closer to ChiChi before he did, the bullets would stop her.

That thought alone caused Goku to move and without thinking about it clearly, he appeared right in front of the three.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully to which all three screamed like girls. Shu jumped up and began shooting wildly at the strange man covered in shadows standing across them. Bullets fired back and forth against the rocks causing the three to scream once again as the echoes reached throughout the hallways.

Reaching ChiChi's ears with in an instant, she turned around abruptly, ready to call out to Goku only to stop dead in her tracks once she stood face to face to a large black, moving object- or better yet.

Creature.

"O-oh crap…" ChiChi managed to gasp as she heard the creature stepping forward, crushing rocks underneath it's paws. A hissing sound reached her ears, causing ChiChi to jump back in fright.

"Nice..nice… nice… thing." She said in between gasps, "I mean no harm, just.. move on to whatever you do and I'll-" the creature hissed louder this time causing ChiChi to slip and fall hard on the cold rocky ground.

The black creature quickly moved forward leaning over ChiChi, she felt drops of saliva fall hard on her face causing her to flinch. She felt the creature's head coming close to her face, it's cold large nose touched hers, the stench of rotten teeth reach her nostrils as it opened its' mouth.

The princess quickly grabbed the first thing her hand could reach for, taking a sharp edged rock she slammed it against the head of the creature.

A loud monstrous cry followed reaching Goku's ears in no time. He jumped and turned around, reaching for the hole ChiChi had fallen through minutes before. "ChiChi!"

A loud roar in the distance followed by a high pitched scream returned.

"No!" Goku yelled, the others standing behind him momentarily forgotten. Without thinking twice Goku slammed hard on the rocks around the hole, a loud crushing sound was heard quickly followed by the rush of falling debris beneath them.

Goku jumped straight through the by now larger hole and disappeared from the sight of Pilaf and his men.

The three blinked, "So that's where the rest of the path goes through." Pilaf had said and jumped in delight. Their encounter with the strange and now apparent extremely strong man was tossed aside.

Shu gulped, "Are you sure Sire?" he called to his boss, "Didn't you just see him punch a hole through solid rock with his bare fists?"

"He's got his fists, you both got two insanely large guns!"

ChiChi had managed to scramble back on her feet as the creature cried in pain, she began to run as fast as she could. Jumping each time she felt her feet slip over the rocks, the creature had by now regained its posture and followed her quickly. It's paws slamming on the rocks beneath him causing the surroundings to rumble.

She could barely see where she was going, each time she would encounter a large rock blocking her path ChiChi quickly jumped to the side. The creature slamming against the rocks with such force it caused the blockage to crumble into pieces as if it were nothing.

It was quick, not easily phased.

From the distance she could hear Goku calling for her, she stopped briefly, "Goku!" she screamed nearly missing the insanely large teeth of whatever the heck was trying to have her for its' meal.

ChiChi climbed on top of another rocky obstacle she crashed into, the creature followed her suit. Slamming its' head against the rock just below her feet. She slipped and screamed again, her feet landing on top of its' snout.

Pushing up she managed to jump from the creature's head and pull herself on top of the rock. Finding a tiny opening she crawled through the opening only to fall right in to an open clearing at the other side.

A loud roar followed and ChiChi winced as she heard the creature slam it's head against the same rock. The ceiling and walls around her started to crack, its' load roar adding the final push as ChiChi saw the entrance she crawled through get caved in.

Nothing but silence followed after that.

ChiChi was breathless as she gazed up the crumbled wall in front of her. She remained silent trying to make sure that there was no movement from the other side. When there was nothing she blew out a sigh of relief.

In the short lived silence that followed, ChiChi suddenly realized that she was looking at a wall which was lit up by a orange glowing light. She was no longer anywhere near a wet rock and the cold air had been replaced by a warm one. Turning around hesitatingly, she gasped at what she saw.

Standing on a platform edged into a wall made of rock. Right below her, stretched out through the length of the room was a river of hot steaming magma.

"Great…"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N** : Dumdumduuuuuuuum, are you excited yet? Will Goku be able to reach ChiChi? What about that monster that just tried to have ChiChi for lunch? And let's not forget about Pilaf and his loyal followers? Will they get what they have been set out to do? And how the hell will ChiChi get herself off that platform surrounded by hot lava?

You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find that one out. Remember, a review is exactly the kind of fuel my muses need to keep me going with writing!


	9. Chapter 9

Remember me? No? Well, can't say I blame you.

Either way, here is the (no betas used) new chapter of A Stolen Kiss! Read and review people!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z.

* * *

**Chapter 9; The Fire Eater, part 2**

"ChiChi!" Goku yelled as he dropped himself through the opening. He didn't wait for her reply as he bolted forward.

"Goku!" he heard her faint cry followed by a scream.

And he ran, he ran as fast as he could. His sight allowing him a clear vision of the path that lay ahead of him and it brought him straight to the clear opening.

The sight of an oversized angry lizard lunging forward greeted him and he was barely able to see ChiChi jump on its' snout and pull herself into a small opening above the rock wall seconds before the lizard opened its' mouth and launched up to grab her legs.

"ChiChi!" Goku yelled but his yell was muffled by the loud crash made by the giant lizard. Who by now roared in anger as he saw its dinner slip out of its sight. The animal slammed its huge head against the rock over and over again, its' body not being able to climb up on the wall to reach ChiChi.

With one jump Goku managed to land right behind the giant hungry lizard but it appeared he was too late.

As he was about to grab its' tail and drag the creature away from the wall the giant lizard crashed its' head against the rock one final time. The wall and every bit of rock connected to it started to crack, creating a loud downfall of rock debris landing straight on top of the lizard's head.

Goku barely had the time to duck for cover as a part of the cave crashed in. A loud explosive noise burst through the sound barriers quickly followed by the lizard's cry of pain. Then… nothing but silence remained.

Pushing the debris of his body he jumped up, noting the pile of rocks covering the lizard and the opening he had seen ChiChi disappear through was now blocked by the fresh debris of rocks.

"ChiChi?!" he yelled and hurried up on the pile of stone. He began removing whatever rock that was lose.

But it was no use, each and every rock he managed to remove was immediately replaced by others falling right back on the empty spaces.

Again he called for her name "ChiChi?!" but there was no answer. It couldn't be though, it couldn't be that she was stuck underneath the rocks. For he heard her, he could hear her heart beat.

It _had_ to be her heart beat. Right?!

"No, no, not like this!"

In a desperate attempt to reach the princess Goku began slamming his fists into the rocks, hoping he would crush enough of them in to powder by the time the last rock had fallen. But the more he punched the more the rocks around him started to get lose. The already weakened foundation of the cave started to crack up, as more came crashing down.

"Goku?!" ChiChi's muffled voice came from behind the rocks, his heart leaped in joy as he threw himself against the wall.

"Chi?!"

"I am okay… are you?!" the girl replied and Goku couldn't help but laugh in relief.

It _was_ her heart beat.

"Where are you, can you get out of there?"

It was silent for a while, "I think I am closer to the center of the volcano, I can see something." She started but her voice faded away a couple of times through her speech.

"What?" Goku asked and blinked, pushing his ear against the wall even harder.

"I don't know for sure alright?!" ChiChi said frantically, "But there's a narrow passage around the river, I think it will lead me to the platform in the center. You try and find a way to get there as well, don't burst through this wall, I don't want you to stumble over in to the lava!"

Goku blinked confused again, "Lava?..."

"Just keep on going Goku, I'll meet you there!"

Goku nodded, "Right, I'll see you soon!" and with that he pushed himself away from the wall. Eager to get to ChiChi as fast as possible.

In the distance, the eyes belonging to emperor Pilaf and his crew followed him closely.

An evil laugh escaped the lips of the tiny blue man, "This is going to be a lot easier than I thought, we just follow him around, let him punch his way through the rocks until he reaches the egg!"

"And then we'll steal it from him." Mia finished for her emperor. A smirk appeared on her thin red lips as she casually placed her gun on her shoulder.

With that the three set of to follow Goku from a safe distance.

It took a while, but Goku had finally managed to reach an area where the scent of sulfur reached his nostrils.

He stopped when he had reached another stone wall blocking his path. He could clearly hear movement on the other side from where he was standing.

Without thinking to long about it, Goku took one large swing and slammed his fist straight into the wall made of rock. As the pieces of rocks crumbled down an orange light warm light greeted him.

"Ha!" Goku yelled in triumph and began creating a bigger hole for him to crawl through "I am here!" he called once he was on the other side.

Expecting to find the princess waiting for him on the other side. When he was greeted with nothing but steam and lava he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.

"Chi?" he called. His voice carrying through the area.

But there was no answer. He was about to wander around the open area until a strange beeping sound stopped him in his tracks. He turned only to step on something hard and round. He bent through his knees and inspected a black cable going through the open area.

"Is that electrical?" he wondered as he let his eyes follow the path the cable was going through.

"Now, how the hell did that get there?" he wondered and began to follow the cable. The beeping sound getting louder and louder.

Rounding a large corner of rocks Goku's eyes widened once they landed on a large machine that seemed to be holding a huge egg.

"Don't you dare take another step young man!" a voice suddenly roared up on his left. Turning around Goku was face to face with an old man aiming a gun at his head.

"Wow!" Goku called to the old man, holding his hands up, "How the hell did you get here?!"

The old man glared at Goku, "None of your business, just what do you think you are doing here young man?!"

Goku smiled innocently, "Looking for the Fire Eater birds of course." He answered.

The old man snarled and raised his gun up further, "If you think I am going to let you steal the egg, you've got another thing coming young man!"

"No, no, no!" Goku quickly said, "I don't want the egg, we're looking for a Fire Eater bird's feather, I swear! We would never steal anything."

The man glared at the young teen, "I swear!" Goku added.

"I am not an idiot, you know perfectly well that the birds are extinct! The egg is the only thing that is left of these magnificent beasts! "

Goku blinked, "I thought they were all still alive, hiding on the Volcano island for over a hundred years?!"

"You thought wrong! There's nothing left of these birds, other than the egg behind me." The old man glared at Goku, "And I will do anything to keep it safe from the likes of you!"

Goku still held his hands up but was not at all impressed by the threats coming from the old man. Instead he just looked at the egg behind the man which was held by a large machine. A few cables seemed to be attached to the entire egg as the cable let to some other sort of machine. Which was the owner of that beeping sound he had been hearing the entire time.

"So there are no birds left anymore?" Goku asked.

The old man looked at him puzzled, "Didn't you just hear me threaten you?! Why do you think I would answer that question?!"

Goku shrugged, "Because I asked? It is the polite thing to do you know." He stated knowingly.

The old man stuttered the gun shaking in his hand, "No there are no birds left any more. Which considering this situation, might be good thing for them after all. People like you are exactly what drew these magnificent beasts into extinction. At least in death, they'll be able to live in peace without having to worry about getting killed for their feathers!" the old man spat.

Goku moved his hands down, "Who said anything about killing? I just want one feather!"

The old man's face turned bright red, "Obviously you ain't getting any! Now go away before I am forced to use my bullets on you!" he threatened.

"Please do!" a piercing voice interrupted.

Goku turned around to find emperor Pilaf, his henchmen joining him as they dragged the motionless body of ChiChi with them.

"You!" the old man gasped looking at emperor Pilaf.

"Let go of her." Goku said angrily, glaring at the two who carelessly dropped her on the ground.

"My Kami what have you done to that girl?!"

He aimed his gun at the grinning face of emperor Pilaf, who was not at all impressed.

"Put the gun down Professor, unless you want the death of this young girl on your conscious."

"You locked me up in here!" the Professor spat.

Pilaf laughed insanely, "That I did, I was about to start and lose hope of getting back here with my egg. Until these youngsters came along, leading me straight back."

"What the hell do you want with this egg?!" Goku spat, his angry eyes glaring at Mia who was aiming her gun at ChiChi.

"The shells are made of diamond you idiot! What do you think we want with it?!" Pilaf spat at him, then turned to the old man who still had his gun up.

"Do you really want the death of an innocent young girl on your conscious?" Pilaf asked, "Because we will kill her if you do not lower your gun at this instant."

Mia smirked and watched how the old man lowered his gun and tossed it aside. Her eyes now gazing back toward the young male teenager who looked directly back at her.

With the light in these parts of the volcano Mia was finally able get a good look at the teen's face. There seemed to be something rather familiar about this boy. She couldn't however quite put her finger on it.

"Shu,…" she whispered low enough for her comrade to hear, "Don't you think that boy looks familiar?"

The dog raised his eyebrows, "Somewhat…" the dog responded and cocked his head slightly to the side. Oblivious to the fact that a certain someone was starting to wake up.

"Old man, we can do this the easy or the hard way. You give us the egg and we won't kill you or these youngsters here." Pilaf began to negotiate.

Mia was not able to focus on her emperors words though. She kept studying Goku's face. For some odd reason he was no longer glaring at her and Shu, but instead wore a smirk.

"Maybe he reminds us of someone we owe money to…?" Shu whispered, but Mia shook her head.

"No, no that's not it. It was someone short… a boy-" she looked at his hair, the same hairstyle of a strange looking boy they had met a couple of years ago. Riding a yellow cloud, fighting them, taking their Dragonball, stopping them from making their emperor's greatest wish. The list ended with that. But it was enough for her to realize,

"Goku…" Mia whispered just low enough for Shu to hear.

"What?! Goku?!" Shu cried in surprise in shock and aimed his gun straight at the young male teen. But before he could even pull the trigger, he heard Mia cry out in pain, his emperor yelled and just when Shu turned to look at his fallen comrade he saw a fist belonging to the female teen fly against his face. He had no time to recuperate for once he fell he felt another full hard blow in his ribcage which sent him flying backwards.

"Goku?!" Emperor Pilaf cried and backed away, quickly running past ChiChi who looked thoroughly pissed off.

Goku laughed, "The one and only! Long time no see Pilaf." he stepped forward to which Pilaf immediately grabbed Mia's fallen gun.

"Get any closer and I will shoot!"

Goku smiled which earned a whine of utter panic from the blue emperor. Pilaf's arm started to shake in fear, one of the things he remembered about this boy was the fact that not even bullets could stop him.

"Oh bother…"

Pilaf gulped, looked at the angry ChiChi standing behind Goku for a brief second and then screamed bloody murder.

"Out of here!" his crew scrambled up on their feet and rushed after their master. Leaving nothing but a hot trail of dust behind them as they disappeared.

"Yeah! Take that you bastards!" the professor yelled and jumped up and down in joy.

"You sure showed him boy!" he grinned showing both teens exactly how many teeth he had.

Two.

The Professor jumped up and down in utter joy with gun still in his hand.

ChiChi blinked and leaned toward Goku, "Goku?" she asked, "Who is this man jumping up and down with a gun in his hand?

The Professor heard her question which reminded him of the gun.

"Oh this old thing?!" he grinned sheepishly, "Not to worry love, it's not even loaded." And with that he tossed the gun aside.

"Besides, from the looks of it I have nothing to fear from the two of you. You _did_ come here with the right intentions!"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Goku said with a smile.

Suddenly a loud growl erupted through the area causing the entire cave to rumble.

"What was that?!" the Professor yelled.

"Heh…" Goku laughed sheepishly, "I am hungry."

"Really Goku?! How can you think of food right now?!" ChiChi asked in disbelief.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders, "It's been a while since I last ate." He laughed while he placed his hand behind his head.

Shaking her head she turned back to the old man, "The Fire Eater bird, do you-" again the ground underneath their feet started to shake violently. Rocks around them began to crumble as the large egg on the machine shook about.

ChiChi snarled and turned to Goku, "Goku! We get it, you're hungry! You'll just have to wait until we find a way out of here before we can eat anything!"

Goku looked at the angry princess with wide eyes, "That wasn't my stomach…"

Before ChiChi could even open her mouth to say something, a loud crash above them shook the entire cave. Debris started to fall down around them forcing the three to duck for cover. The shaking caused cracks to form in the ground, like a snake the crack moved through the ground and pushed the entire place apart.

"The egg!" the Professor cried as he watched helplessly how the crack ran underneath the machine of his precious egg. The machine tumbled as the egg crashed violently on the ground. "No!" the old man rushed to the egg and threw himself over it. Trying with all his might to keep the egg from falling into the crack.

The shaking continued, steam burst through the ground as each of the cracks grew wider with every second. In seconds the path that lead to the entrance of the volcano was blocked.

Goku jumped up and rushed towards the old man and the egg, grabbing the egg with the man right on top of it he moved the them to a more secure place. All the while avoiding the rocks that fell down around them.

ChiChi got to her feet and joined Goku. Narrowly escaping as the walls around them began to fall apart.

"Is there an easy way out?!" Goku yelled at the Professor who was struggling to hold on to the egg.

"No! I was trapped in here remember?!"

Goku glared and placed the egg on the ground, "Stay back!" he yelled at both ChiChi and the Professor. ChiChi knew right away what he was planning. She ran toward the Professor and forced him to take shelter as Goku took a stance.

Lava was coming up through the cracks as Goku yelled, "Ka-me-Ha-Me-HAAAAA" a blue ray erupted from his hands bursting straight through the outer wall of the volcano. Without saying a word he picked up the egg as ChiChi yelled at the Professor to run.

Both Professor and ChiChi ran first through the newly created corridor, Goku hot on their trail with the egg on his back. The entire corridor shook alongside the volcano. Each running as fast as they could which rewarded them with the sight of an end of the tunnel.

One jump later and the three were outside, landing on the hard rock of the island surround the volcano. The corridor behind them caved in as the ground continued to shake.

ChiChi panted, looking up at the skies and seeing no clouds of ashes or any of the kinds erupting out of the volcano. "Is…is it going erupt?"

"I don't want to sit around and find out!" said the Professor as he motioned the teens to follow him.

Goku took the egg and carried it on his back, following the man to a boat which was floating above the rocky edge of the island.

They hurriedly got on the boat. A few heart beats later the boat moved forward and far away from the shaking island.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DB/Z.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A true magical place**

ChiChi knew Goku was very much capable of taking care of himself. But after she had sent him away to go and wash himself she didn't think it would take him nearly an entire hour to get back. So there she was, venturing into a lush and dark forest she had never been to. Hoping it would not take too long to find him.

Four hours ago they had boarded the tiny boat belonging to the Professor. Roamed over the ocean that seemed to go on forever. In the distance they could hear the volcano rumble but it seemed that it was just shaking off its intruders for it never came to an explosion. They kept their wary eyes on it until the island disappeared from the horizon.

In the long minutes that followed after that Goku had told her that the Fire Eater Bird had truly gone extinct.

With pleading eyes she turned to the Professor. "Are you certain…?" she asked, her eyes on the verge of tears.

The Professor gave one firm nod, his hands steady on the wheel. His old eyes overlooking the outstretched ocean in front of them.

"So what do we do now?" ChiChi managed to ask out loud. Her hope of coming closer to saving her father and home seemed to vanish all together.

Goku placed his hand on her shoulder. An innocent touch that sent a warm wave through her body. "Don't worry Chi, we'll find a way." His voice so certain.

She had looked up at him and although the sky had taken it's dark shade of the evening, his face was still as bright as day to her. She could not help but smile at him. No matter how dark the path that lay ahead of them was, Goku managed to lighten it up and find a way to go through it.

It was a moment she realized that there was no time to let go of hope. She owed it to her father and Ré to hold on and keep on fighting till they had found a way to save them. They still had time.

They _will_ find a way.

ChiChi looked up at the skies at that moment, thanking Kami or whoever was in charge up there for sending Goku her way. She would have been nowhere if it weren't for the young hero.

Two hours later they had located another deserted island, one filled with a lush forest and a wide beach.

"We will camp out here for the night." The Professor announced. It was all that Goku needed to hear. He immediately jumped off the boat and disappeared in a matter of a few seconds.

ChiChi chuckled as she remembered how quickly Goku had come back over and over again with a fresh kill. His empty stomach had led him to capture and kill enough animals that could supply an entire army of one hundred hungry soldiers with a fresh load of meat.

Another hour later ChiChi recalled the horrified expression belonging to the old Professor. Both he and ChiChi were forced to witness how Goku devoured all the animals. He did not cook a single one of them, his hunger didn't give him the patience of gutting or cooking the meat. In all, the young warrior was a complete mess once his hunger was finally stilled.

"Goku!" ChiChi scolded.

The young teen cringed, "What?!"

"Just… ulgh, would you please clean up after yourself?!" she gestured at the animal graveyard that lay carelessly thrown about behind him. "And please, _please_, clean yourself up! You look like a mess… and… it's disturbing."

"But… I am tired!" he whined.

"You can sleep after you've cleaned up! Haven't you learned any manners?!" By then she had already jumped up and leaned over him. One hand on her hip the other pointing her index finger at him.

"You clean up now Goku, end of discussion!"

Looking back at it now, she was certain she had scared the crap out of him. For his wide eyes and his hurry in picking up the bones and rushing of to get rid of every single one of them told her this much.

"Maybe he's more sensitive than I thought?" she wondered out loud as she made her way through the forest. It had almost been an entire hour. One that passed with her convincing the Professor that it would be better if he did eat. She had prepared a quick meal over the fire for the two of them.

By the time they had finished and cleaned up. Goku still had not returned.

She was going to go out and look for him sooner had it not been for the Professor, "You haven't told me yet why you were looking for the Fire Eater Bird's feather."

ChiChi told him their story, about her father and how their village was now held as a prisoner in a fiery prison. How the only way to rescue her loved ones was to use the Bansho Fan.

"But the Fan is with my father and can't be used from the inside. So we have no choice but to make a new one. One of the ingredients we need is the feather of the Fire Eater." ChiChi had finished.

The Professor had listened to the story with a contemplating look on his face, "It does make sense. The Fire Eater was a magnificent bird that lived on fire. Its' entire body could with stand any kind of heat."

ChiChi looked at her hands, "You don't suppose we could…" she took a deep breath, "I do not wish to be disrespectful of course. But…"

The Professor gave her a sad smile, "If we could help the egg hatch? Whatever is inside is still alive."

ChiChi looked up and nodded.

"Like I have always said, these birds were magnificent beasts. They had something magical about them. They held mysteries that has kept many men like me in the past wonder about." His eyes twinkled at the thought.

"One of them is the fact that the animals can preserve their eggs, they only hatch until their parents are with them and tell them it's time by pecking on the shell. Don't ask me why or how that is even possible. The hatchling can stay within its' egg for decades! Maybe even longer. I think it's due to the diamond inside. I believe it holds energy enough to keep the hatchling alive for a very long time."

The Ox Princess looked down, "I see…"

After that the conversation had stopped. The Professor went back to the egg which Goku had placed on the beach moments before he had rushed off to get food.

It was then ChiChi decided to search for Goku.

And still she had not found a single trace of him.

And suddenly she felt ridiculous for searching for Goku in the depths of the night. In a lush and _very_ dark forest.

"Goku?!" she called for him, certainly he should be able to find her.

Wait… did she even know where she was?!

"Stupid, _stupid_ ChiChi!" she yelled at herself, "What on Earth were you thinking?! Looking for him in this forest?! He probably already came back to the camp site and is now peacefully sleeping while you are now lost in the forest!" she scolded at herself as she stumbled through the treacherous grounds filled with insanely large roots and thick bushes.

"Or maybe, maybe he actually found a perfect quiet place to sleep. After all, I did yell at him, I wouldn't blame him from wanting to stay away from me for the rest of the night! Me and my loud mouth, why do I always have to scare people away like that?!"

She would have continued to yell at herself for being an idiot had it not been for a tiny rock standing in her way. Tripping her and sending her face first down on the ground. She had no time to yelp or respond in any sense for her face was now buried deep in the mush mud.

"Need help?" a male voice called which she immediately recognized as no other then the true hero that went by the name of Goku.

He took her arm and swiftly brought her on her feet.

Spitting out chumps of mud and greenery, "It's okay!" she coughed her face disgusted as the foul taste seemed to hold her tongue in a death grip. "You can laugh…." She coughed and tried to clean her face.

"It _was_ funny." Goku said, she could hear the humour in his voice.

"Ha. Ha." She said, the darkness of the forest and the skies above them shielding both their faces.

But Goku did not laugh. He remained silent and walked away. "Where are you going?!" ChiChi called after him.

"You look like a mess Chi! You need to wash yourself, I know a good place to bathe!"

ChiChi paused for a short while but as she saw his silhouette getting smaller and smaller she quickly followed. She was extremely thankful for him leading the way, his eye sight was after all better than hers in the dark. He was able to direct her through the forest and avoid any danger of tripping and eating a face full of mud all over again.

Slowly the darkness around them disappeared as a blue clear light seemed to take its' place. She could hear a waterfall crashing down on rocks and as she followed Goku she could see the flickering light of moving water shine through the leaves.

Goku stopped and reached out, pushing the branches that stood between them and the light aside.

Revealing a clear picture perfect lake in front of them. A water fall crash landing on the water sending shockwaves across the entire lake. The reflection of the bright stars shining in the dark skies above them reflected a twinkling blue light.

ChiChi's mouth was wide open, her eyes not believing the sight in front of her.

It was the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen in her entire life.

"I suppose this is what they would call magical, right?" Goku's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She could only nod in agreement.

"You were here the entire time?" she asked.

"Yup! You won't believe how big the fishes are in these waters, I just ate two whole ones!" he exclaimed proudly. "And I cleaned up right away!" he quickly added.

ChiChi chuckled, "Is it cold?" her eyes never left the clear surface of the water.

"Not really."

She got down on her knees and bent over slightly. The water greeting her with her own clear reflection. Hesitatingly she reached out and cupped her hands, noting the cold tinge it brought to her. Closing her eyes she washed her face with the water.

She could hear Goku step up behind her as she took another cup of water with her hands.

Aside from the waterfall crashing in the water on the other side ChiChi noted how quiet it actually was. Deciding she was clean she stood up, but it didn't go exactly the way she had hoped it would.

For she stood up, lost her footing, yelped yet managed to turn around in panic to grab Goku. In slow motion she saw his wide eyes and felt him react by trying to catch her.

Except he didn't catch her. His quick and strong hands pushed her straight back and sent her flying into the cold clear water.

Within seconds she went head under and reached back to the surface, her eyes wide and mouth wide open in shock from the cold.

"Holy Kami this is COLD!" she screamed.

Goku was a noble man, ready to help wherever it was needed. But as ChiChi watched him double over in laughter she grew angry, "How dare you laugh at me!" she screamed at the male teen.

"I guess you're really clean now!" Goku said jokingly.

"You pushed me in!"

"I tried to catch you!" Goku tried to defend himself in between the laughter.

She huffed and managed to get back on the shore, reaching out her hand at him she scoffed, "At least _try_ to help me!"

The pure hearted teen right away took her hand and pulled her out.

"Stop laughing!" she yelled in a high pitched voice, her hands pushing his shoulder in a disappointing attempt to throw him into the water.

The fact that her push against him didn't even sent him off balance by an inch only angered her more.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked her hands still on his shoulders. She was pushing her entire body against him just to make him move. But nothing happened and Goku only looked at her in wonder. At least the laughing stopped.

"You are unbelievable!" she yelled, "How could you just toss me in the water like that?!"

Goku chuckled, "I tried to help you!" he then jokingly narrowed his eyes at her, "Were you just now trying to push me into the water?"

A glare from her gave him his answer. Crossing her arms she stubbornly looked away from him.

One would expect that a man could tell a lot about a woman who wore an angry scowl very similar to ChiChi's. For example, they would apologize. But Goku was a one of a kind and was completely oblivious to her anger as the grin on his face widened.

She huffed, turned around and was ready to storm off.

"Hey!" Goku called after her, she was only inches removed when all of the sudden ChiChi went through her knees and gave a swift round kick directed at Goku's legs. A yelp and loud splash later Goku was in the ice cold water and ChiChi jumped up with a wide grin on her face.

"Ha!" she yelled, "Serves you right Goku!" the words of triumph had not even left her mouth when Goku stood right behind her in a matter of seconds.

"You asked for it!" he playfully yelled as he took her arms, picked her up and quite carelessly tossed her back in the water.

ChiChi. Was. Furious. She huffed and puffed and was ready to storm straight out of the water and into the forest. Back to the camp site and not talk to him for several long hours.

But a loud splash only a few feet removed from her distracted her, Goku had jumped right back in to the water and stood tall on the un-deep rocky shore of the lake. He moved into a fight stance and with a grin motioned for her to come at him.

Her anger got the better of her, against her better judgement she followed his moves. She was no match for him, she knew this but her anger forced her to at least give it a try.

Moments later they were fighting, Goku laughing and ChiChi close to growling. No matter how hard she punched him, how quickly she moved it seemed that Goku was always one step ahead of her. She was giving it her all yet he didn't even seem to have to try and block all of her attacks.

Water splashed around them, several times she lost her footing and had to watch how Goku playfully kept on challenging her. Jumping to her feet each time she felt the urge to at least hit him _once_ giving her a surge of energy. Keep on trying, do not stop. Keep on fighting.

She didn't know how much time had passed. But she did know that as they went, her scowl turned into a grin. Her anger had slowly ebbed away, excitement taking its' place. His smile took care of that. Goku was after all a noble young man and a pure hearted warrior. He was not making fun of her, he actually saw a challenge and took it face first.

ChiChi guessed she should feel flattered, her fighting techniques were at a level that a man such as Goku wanted to see more of it.

One final kick aimed high at his head was blocked, Goku moved swiftly and grabbed her leg. Held it there for a few seconds only to use his own foot and trip her. ChiChi was lying on her back in the cold water, her lungs trying their outmost to regain a normal amount of oxygen.

It was then that Goku sat down beside her, ignoring the water that was now going up to his waist. "That was a good work out." He announced and nodded. "You fight good!"

ChiChi turned her head to look at him, her body welcoming the cold layer of water surrounding her. Water seeping into her ears as her hair floated in the water. She must have lost the hairband that kept her hair up in a tight pony tail somewhere during the fight.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly. Goku looked at her with a smile, his eyes wide and still holding a twinkle of excitement in them.

"Wauw…" she said. Noticing the blue light touching his face in all the right places. High lighting his handsome features, "This place _is_ magical." She said as a very warm feeling went through her body. The cold water completely forgotten, feeling the warmth of a blush reaching her cheeks.

Goku blinked, he must have noticed her staring at him for he tilted his head in question. "More than the one your fiancé took you to see back then?"

And with those words Goku managed to break the magical moment as if it was nothing but a mere bubble. She sat up straight the moment he mentioned Ré's name. An image of her fiancé popped up and gave her an awful feeling.

What on Earth was she doing?! Ré was stuck in a fiery prison along with her father and the villagers. Yet here she was, sitting in icy cold water ogling at the world's biggest hero as if she was some random teenager with a huge crush.

"Hey, you okay?" Goku asked.

Before she could answer a huge shadow covered them as something flew over them high in the skies. Both teens looked up in surprise and quickly jumped to their feet.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know," Goku said, "But something tells me we need to get back at the camp right now!"

With that both teens took off in the wilderness of the forest, leaving their magical place behind.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Yes people, I am proud for posting two chapters belonging to the same story with in a week's time. Tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review!


End file.
